An Andromeda Dragon Ball Z Crossover
by Kickarrot
Summary: CHAPTER 11 FINALLY UP!! What if Dylan Hunt had a sister? What if she frozen like him for 300 years? But what if she had a secret about her heritage? And what does it have to do with Z gang and it two Pure blood Saiyans?
1. Default Chapter

~ Chapter One ~  
  
Kickarrot here this is my first crossover with Andromeda and Dragon Ball Z, I hope you will like it. Not sure if this is the first story like this but hey if it is it's something new. So this story takes place after the start of the third season of Andromeda and after the Buu Saga in DBZ; Vegeta and Bulma never got together, but Miri Trunks does live with them. He came back to the past after killing Cell in his' time, the Z gang will not appear until later chapters. The story is under R for language, adult situations, and violence.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Andromeda Mr. Gene Roddenbarry (* did I spell his' name right?) and Dragon Ball Z is owned by Akira Toriyama. Now on with the story . . . . and remember R&R  
  
* thought in italics * ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Dylan sat there quietly in his room aboard the Andromeda Ascendant, he was watching some home movies of his' life 300 years ago, he was so involved in them, he didn't hear Rommie enter, she stood behind him quietly, and watch the movies herself. Dylan smile as brown hair girl of the age of 10 came on the screen, she was sitting in a deep red velvet chair, she was wearing a light blue silk dress, she was waiting for someone, the front door open and young man in his early 20's walked in. The girl smiled, then ran to him, and hugged him. He grinned at the little girl, then picked her up, and swung her around. The movie went on as Dylan felt a hand touch his' shoulder, he sightly jumped, and turned to see who the hand belonged to.  
  
"Rommie . . ." he stated tiredly.  
  
"Dylan, we need you on the bridge, we've found a ship, and it's not responding to our calls." clarified Rommie as he stood, and they started walking to the bridge; neither one of the said anything for a few minutes. She could tell that Dylan was beating himself up inside about the little girl in the video, he always did this after watching them, she sighed.  
  
"Dylan it wasn't your fault that she disappear without a trace."  
  
"Yes, it was." he stated coldly, then walked onto the bridge, Rommie followed him, and joined everyone else on the bridge.  
  
"Ok, so have we been able to reach them?" asked Dylan as he walked up to Beka.  
  
"None what so ever." Beka answered.  
  
"The problem might be is because it's stuck in time near that black hole, may I say the same way the Andromeda was, when we found her." claimed Harper as Rommie made the view a little bit bigger, so that everyone could see it.  
  
"Let send some cameras to get a better look at it and it's name." Dylan ordered, they got to work, and in a few moments four cameras were on their way to the ship.  
  
They were 40 to 50 feet away, they started to circle the ship, there was no damage to it, one of them made their way to the front of the ship, where it found Japanese writing on the side of it, behind the writing was a green dragon with red eyes, it also had seven orange balls around it.  
  
"Finding the translation of those marks . . . They mean 'Eternal Dragon'" stated Trance (Gold-Trance) "Mr. Harper can we get her out of there?"  
  
"Yes, she's just sitting there not moving. It's like someone just placed her there, and made sure she didn't move."  
  
"Beka get us in close so that we can hook on to her, and bring her into safety."  
  
They nodded, and then they got started. It took 5 hours to pull the 'Eternal Dragon' out of where it was, everyone got suited up, just in cause there was no oxygen on the ship, then they went on board.  
  
"Dylan there is no sign of life, but the ship has oxygen, so you guys can take the suits off." Rommie claimed as she walked with them, he nodded, then they started to remove the suits. They started to walk down the hallway, as they walked there were t.v.'s on the walls, each one was playing a different home movie, as they neared the bridge they all heard something.  
  
"To see a World in a Grain of Sand And a Heaven in a Wild Flower, Hold Infinity in the palm of your hand And Eternity in an hour . . . ."  
  
"What is that?" asked Beka  
  
"It's William Blake: AUGURIES OF INNOCENCE, Rommie I thought you said there was no one aboard?" answered Dylan as he look at her, she stopped, and checked again.  
  
"There is no one aboard, so it must something else."  
  
They continued to bridge, when they got there they saw more t.v.'s on the bridge, one of them had a young woman of 18 on the screen reading the poem, Dylan and Rommie looked at each other, then back at the screen.  
  
"Wow, who's the brown hair chick?" questioned Harper more to himself then to anyone else.  
  
"Mr. Harper can you get into the ships records?"  
  
"Sure thing boss." answered Harper as he set him self at the pilot seat, where the main computer was, the movie was still going and the girl was still reading the poem. Harper got connected, and went in; he walked around the computers system looking for the history of who this ship belong to. He turn to find a girl with long brown hair standing in front of him, she was wearing a black and sliver dress, her head was down, so that you could not see her face. All the sudden she looked up, blowing Harper back into his' mind, and out of the computer system.  
  
"What the hell was that!?" screamed Harper as he stood and moved away from the computer.  
  
"What happened?" asked Tyr.  
  
"That girl is in the computer, I turned and there she was out of the blue. She was in a black and sliver dress, she had her head down, then all the sudden she looked up, pushing me the fuck out of the computer."  
  
  
  
"Rommie give it a try . . ." stated Dylan calmly as he looked at her, she nodded, then went to where Harper had been, and entered the computer. She walked around as Harper had done, as she rounded a corner the girl was standing there, the girl looked at her for a minute, then smiled, she waved to Rommie, then left, and let Rommie walk around.  
  
On the outside of the computer, where the others where waiting, the girl was almost done with poem, Trance walked around looking at some of the books that had been left on the bridge. Tyr was looking at some of the weapons that were on board as was Beka, Harper stood near Rommie, and Dylan stood in the middle of the room.  
  
"Every Morn & every Night Some are Born to sweet Delight. Some are Born to sweet Delight, Some are born to Endless Night.  
  
We are led to Believe a Lie When we see not Thro' the Eye . . . . We are led to Believe a Lie When we see not Thro' the Eye . . . . We are led to Believe a Lie When we see not Thro' the Eye . . . ." the girl started to repeat the line on the t.v and in the computer system, Dylan and the others noticed, and so did Rommie. She turned to see the girl, she was repeating the line, she looked at Rommie, and then walked away.  
  
"What does it mean?" asked Trance  
  
"Don't know, lets go back on the Andromeda and figure it out. Harper stay with Rommie and see what you can find out about the people on board the ship."  
  
Beka flew the ship into one of Andromeda's ports as Rommie and Harper tried to get the ship's records, and Dylan went back to his' room to think of what the girl was talking about. Trance walked around the ship, Tyr checked out all the weapons on board, then placed them in Andromeda's weapon department.  
  
A few hours later, Trance, Harper, and Rommie walked into Dylan's room, he stop the movies that he was still playing, and turned to them.  
  
"The ship's report is gone, wiped out, zip, a hole bunch of nothing . . ." Harper was about to continue when Dylan raised his' hand that he understood.  
  
"We looked every inch of the computer system, but someone didn't want anyone to find what was on the ship. Trance did find something on the ship that was weird." stated Rommie, Dylan looked at Trance.  
  
"Well, on one of the walls there is a big picture of the Dragon like on the outside of the ship, he has red eyes to that shined when I walked pass."  
  
"And also Dylan, the girl is still saying the line 'We are led to Believe a Lie, When we see not Thro' the Eye', also she come up to me and her eyes were red?" commented Rommie as she looked at him and then the others, Dylan thought for a minute, it was like a puzzle.  
  
'A ship with no one aboard, the girl is repeating a line from William Blake, and the Dragons eyes shine. We are led to Believe a Lie, When we see not Thro' the Eye. Led to believe a lie . . . . no one aboard . . . when we see not thro' the eye . . . the eye's of Dragon shine.' thought Dylan, then it hit him, he figured the puzzle.  
  
"I got it. Get the others and meet me on the 'Eternal Dragon' I figure it out." order Dylan as he stood, then started walked out of the room.  
  
"Figured what out?" asked Harper.  
  
"The puzzle . . ." is all Dylan answered with.  
  
When everyone got to the Eternal Dragon, their were trying to figure out what Dylan had been talking about, they all stood in front of the picture of the dragon.  
  
"What was Dylan talking about?" questioned Beka.  
  
"He said he figured out the puzzle . . . but what puzzle is he talking about?" answered Trance not even knowing what he had been talking about.  
  
"The puzzle I'm talking about is that Rommie is wrong about no one being on board." commented Dylan as he walked up behind them, they all looked at him like he was crazy, he walked passed them, and up to the painting, then turned back to them.  
  
"How can Rommie be wrong, Dylan?" inquired Tyr.  
  
"'We are led to Believe a Lie': Rommie said that there was no one here, but there is . . ."  
  
"Who?" asked Beka  
  
"The girl from the movies, she is here, she must have been placed in cyrogenetics tank."  
  
"But for how long was she in there? The body has to gone . . . . ." protested Beka.  
  
"Wait! That's why someone placed the ship near the black hole, because it slows time down, so the body may not be gone." stated Harper.  
  
"And that may be why they wiped the ship's reports clean, so no one would know who was in here." continues Rommie as she looked at Dylan, he nodded.  
  
"But now the questioned is where is she?" wonder Trance.  
  
"Does anyone remember the line after 'We are led to Believe a Lie'?" asked Dylan, they all thought for a minute.  
  
"'When we see not Thro' the Eye'." answered Tyr.  
  
"Correct Tyr. Now Trance found this painting of the dragon, his' eyes are red . . ."  
  
"I don't get it Dylan, what does this have to do with the line in the poem?" questioned Harper  
  
"I wasn't finished, when Rommie was in the system of the ship the girl came up to her, told her the line, then left. But she gave Rommie a clue, her eyes where red." said Dylan as he moved to one side of the painting, then he hit one of the seven orange balls, then the rest. The dragon's eyes glowed a deep red, then a door opened where the painting was, they all walked in, and saw a tank. Harper and Rommie got to work to get it to defrost, it took an hour for it to defrost, they opened it to find the brown hair girl asleep, still the same age she was when she was placed near the black hole, and wearing a black and silver dress.  
  
"We have a pulse she's still alive." stated Rommie as she placed her hand on the girl's neck, the girl moaned, then started to move. She opened her eyes, everything was a little fogy, when everything got clearer she saw a bunch of people standing over her, she looked at all of them, then at one who look happy to see her.  
  
"Dylan?" she asked softly but loud enough to hear, he smiled at her, then picked her up, and carried her off the Eternal Dragon. Everyone watched they leave then turned to Rommie who was smiling.  
  
"Rommie who was that and how did she know Dylan?" questioned Beka.  
  
"Her name is Elizabeth and she's Dylan's sister." answered Rommie, then she walked off the ship leave them to deal with the news.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
So there is the first chapter, hoped you liked it . . . .^.^  
  
I do not own AUGURIES OF INNOCENCE the poem belongs to it's writer; WILLIAM BLAKE (1757-1827), so please don't sue me . . . anyways like I have any money. . . . -.-, 


	2. Chapter Two

~ Chapter Two ~  
  
Don't own Andromeda or DBZ . . . ::cries:: OK I'm fine now, I might mention a little bit of Sailor Moon here and there, and I don't own that either.  
  
'Thoughts' ^change of place^  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
It has been a week since Dylan and his's sister have been brought back together, she had been sleeping in his' room at night, until Rommie got a room ready for her. The others said nothing about the girl, but they didn't trust her so far.  
  
"Maybe we should get a blood sample from her, and see if it's really Dylan's sister." stated Beka as she talked with Tyr, Trance, and Harper in the medical lab.  
  
"She's adopted."  
  
"Dylan!" stated Harper as they all turned to see Dylan in the doorway with Rommie.  
  
"Who's adopted?" asked Tyr.  
  
"My sister, I found her on the steps of my front door when I was 11. So the blood sample won't work."  
  
"Then how do you know that's she is your sister?" questioned Trance as she put some stuff away, Dylan walked over to them, he looked at the floor, then back at them.  
  
"When she was 16 she ran away from home with a Nietzschean friend of hers, she wrote me telling me in a riddle the name of her ship; which is the Eternal Dragon."  
  
"Nietzschean? What was his' name and of what Pride was he?" questioned Tyr.  
  
"He's name was Yoshiki and was of the Drago-kazov Pride. He kept her safe, they were childhood friends, they got along much better then she did with anyone else."  
  
"What happened to him?" inquired Beka.  
  
"I don't know, she won't tell me how she ended up there or what happened." he answered, they all went back to their post, all but Tyr, he went to find the girl.  
  
^The Eternal Dragon^  
  
Elizabeth sat on her bed aboard her ship, she got up, and walked into Yoshiki's room. She laid on his' bed, she took in the scent, but all it was a musty smell, his' scent was gone.  
  
"So did he teach you how to fight?"  
  
Elizabeth looked up to find Tyr in the doorway, she sat up, and looked at him.  
  
"You're a Nietzschean aren't you?" she asked not really answering his' questioned.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What Pride?"  
  
"Kodiak, why?"  
  
"Just wondering and to answer your question, yes he did teach somewhat how to fight."  
  
"Then lets see how good you are." Tyr commented with a smirk, he left the doorway, she got up, and followed him. When they got to the training room on the Andromeda, they walked over to the padded floor, they both stretched, then got in a fighting stance, and then went at it.  
  
^The Bridge: 4 hours later^  
  
"Rommie where is Liz?" asked Dylan as he and Beka went though the Eternal Dragons flight plans, which had been the only thing that had not been erased, Rommie came up on the screen.  
  
"She and Tyr have been sparing for the last past four hours and they have a crowd with Harper and Trance." she stated as she showed them, Beka was shock that this 21 year old girl could keep up with Tyr, Dylan on the other hand was not, they went to the training room.  
  
"Hey Dylan. I didn't know your sister could fight, she's even keeping up with Tyr." comment Harper as he looked at Dylan and Beka, then turned back to watch the fight.  
  
Liz was have fun, it had been a long time since she last spar, she and Tyr didn't even noticed that they had a crowd. Tyr couldn't believe for a human how powerful she was, she almost acted Nietzschean or of one the races that were as powerful as the Nietzscheans. He caught her off guard, and flip her onto her back, she looked at him, she growled at herself for letting him defeat her. He stood, then held out his' hand to help her up, she took it, and stood. They both turned when they heard clapping, Harper, Trance, and Beka where clapping; Liz saw Dylan and he didn't look to happy.  
  
"Wow, I can't believe you kept up with Tyr." said Beka as they walked over to the group, Harper nodded, and Trance just grinned.  
  
"Thanks, Beka." answered Liz as she looked at the floor then up at Dylan.  
  
"Can I talk to you a minute sis?" asked Dylan, she nodded, then followed him to his' room. When they got there, Rommie was waiting for them, Dylan looked at his' sister, then sighed.  
  
"Do you know how dangerous it is to spar with Tyr? They could have found out about your heritage, about who you really are, and what would you have done what that?"  
  
"I'm sorry, but you know as well I do that fighting is in my blood. I know how dangerous it is to spar with a Nietzscheans, I've sparred with Yoshiki, and that's how he found out that I'm a full blooded Saiy-Jin, but also a full blooded Lunar! So don't fucking tell me how dangerous it is for me to tell anyone, because everyone that has know about my bloodline has died protecting me." Liz yelled, Dylan and Rommie where taken back by the young woman's statement.  
  
"Yoshiki is dead?" asked Rommie, Liz nodded, then she looked at Dylan.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me? When did he . . . um?" questioned Dylan as he sat down at his' desk.  
  
"He died when things got bad; and the Nietzscheans Prides found out about me. He was wounded at the last battle we had with them, he placed me in the cyrogenetics, and then left me where you found me. I don't know what really happen to him, but I know he is dead. If that's all I'm going to go take a shower, and start to work on the engines on my ship." she answered then got up and left without a comment from either Dylan or Rommie.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Kickarrot: Please review if it is in your hearts . . . or I'll send Victus Letum (that's Latin for Living Death) after you.  
  
Victus Letum: I'm the Living Death . . . Maw hahahahahahahaha . . . if you don't review to my beautiful little freak. I will hunt you down, torture you, then kill you very slowly, and I mean that. 


	3. Chapter Three

~ Chapter Three ~  
  
Kickarrot: So did I get any reviews other than Piper, my sister; who also has a story up in TV Show Charmed called: 'The Power of Three hits Daytona' so go read that to if you are a Charmed Fan. Yes, I did get another review, and thank you to the one who wrote it!  
  
Victus Letum: And you better review Piper's story too, and it better be nice . . . . or I will fong you!  
  
Kickarrot: Ok . . . ::looks at Victus weirdly:: I don't own Andromeda, DBZ, or any SM that I mention, but I do own my character, Elizabeth.  
  
Victus Letum: And I own Myself!!!! Maw hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha  
  
'Thought' ^change in place^ Nani = what Hai = yes Onna = woman Chibi = small Tenshi = angel Gomen = sorry Arigato = thank you Baka = idiot/moron/stupid Konnichiwa = hello/good afternoon Ando Kuriitsu = your disgusting ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
It has been six months since the crew of the Andromeda Ascendant found Dylan's sister; Elizabeth, who now helped Dylan and his's crew of four. Liz did her own thing when she was not helping someone with something on the Andromeda; which was mostly sleep, eat, train, work on her ship, then she would start over. Dylan was getting worried about his' sister because unlike everyone else she didn't sleep as much or she would pull an all nighter and sleep a little during the day. They have not spoken of Yoshiki since she told him and Rommie that he was dead, Dylan knew his' sister was trying to push it aside by diving into her work and training.  
  
"Thinking Dylan?" asked Tyr as he walked up next to Dylan, who sighed, and rubbed his' eyes.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What about?"  
  
"My sister, I'm worried about her, she's diving into her work to get Yoshiki out of her mind."  
  
"Hmm . . ."  
  
^ C. C. Ship 3^ (A/N: couldn't think of a name)  
  
"So any thing on the radar yet, Trunks?" asked Gohan as they sat in the control room, Miri Trunks looked at radar that was next to him, he looked back at Gohan, and shook his' head no. Gohan sighed, then the bridge's doors open, Gohan and Trunks turned to see Goten; Gohan's younger brother walked in.  
  
"Gohan I had another bad dream . . ." Goten stated, Gohan waved for him to come join they, Trunks grinned as Goten ran over to his' older brother.  
  
"What was your dream about?" questioned Trunks as he covered Goten with his' C.C. jacket.  
  
"A Tenshi, she was crying about something, I walked over to her, but when I went to go touch her shoulder, my hand right through her, she felt cold. So then I tried to talk to her, she said something, but I couldn't hear her, then it all went black." he answered, Gohan and Trunks looked at each other, then the little boy.  
  
A few minutes went by, then the three of them heard the computer beep, Trunks looked at the radar next to him, he sat up straight, then turned to Gohan and Goten, and grinned.  
  
"I think we are going to get out of here." Trunks stated.  
  
"Nani!? There's a ship out there?"  
  
"Hai!" answered Trunks as he called to the other ship.  
  
^Back on the Andromeda Ascendant^  
  
"Dylan there is a ship hailing us. Do you want to answer?" stated Rommie as she came up on the screen, Beka walked on the bridge, then too where Tyr and Dylan were standing.  
  
"Yes, this is Dylan of the Andromeda Ascendant, what can we do for you?" he asked as three young men came on the screen, two of them had wild black hair, and the third had straight lavender.  
  
"Konnic . . ." started the lavender haired man.  
  
"Konnichiwa!"  
  
"Goten let Trunks talk and go wake the others up."  
  
"Hai, but do I have to wake Uncle Geta?"  
  
"No, let Dad wake him up."  
  
"Hai." with that the little guy left, Gohan turned back to the screen.  
  
"Gomen about that, it's just we've been stuck here for about three weeks, and our friend can't find the problem with the ship."  
  
"So we were wondering if you get us to the nearest space port there is?" asked Trunks as Dylan looked Tyr, then Beka.  
  
"Tyr get the others up here, Beka lets get them on board, and get this ship checked out." stated Dylan, Tyr and Beka nodded, and Gohan and Trunks grinned.  
  
45 minutes later, the Z gang was now on board the Andromeda, Dylan and the others walked in to deck three, all but Liz.  
  
"Hello and welcome to the Andromeda. I'm Captain Dylan Hunt, this is Beka Valentine, Harper, Trance, and Tyr Anasazi."  
  
"Konnichiwa, I'm Bulma Brief, this is Trunks, Goku Son and his' wife Chi- Chi, and his' two sons Gohan and Goten. Krillin and his' wife 18 and their daughter Marian. This is Piccolo, Denda, and Mr. Popo; and that there is Vegeta." stated Bulma as she pointed to everyone, then to the man that was leaning against their ship.  
  
The adults started to talk, Bulma showed Harper and Rommie; who had shown up after the interdiction, where the engine was broken. So no one really noticed that Goten and Marian walked off, they were playing with a ball, that bounced into other ship, they looked at each other then the ramp. (A/N: The Eternal Dragon is a mix of the Maru and the Serenity from Fire Fly)  
  
"Come on Marian." order Goten as he started to walk up the ramp, Marian looked at him in shock.  
  
"No, we shouldn't be going in there Goten."  
  
He didn't listen to her, she went back to the grown up's, but didn't say anything. Goten walked around what he thought was a fun house, because the all the walls that didn't have doors on them had 13' inch flat screen t.v.'s on them.  
  
Down in the engine room of the Eternal Dragon, Liz was underneath the engine, when she felt something hit her leg. She pushed out from underneath, and saw a red ball, then she felt someone's ki on the ship that she didn't know. She got up, then pick the ball up, and walked out of the room.  
  
"Ball? Where did you go ball?" asked Goten as he looked under a table.  
  
"Looking for this kid?"  
  
Goten whipped around to find a girl with long brown hair standing behind him, she was holding his' ball is her hands, he nodded, she grinned, and handed it to him.  
  
Meanwhile Gohan and Trunks had noticed that Goten was missing, they quietly told Goku and Vegeta, then the four went looking for him. Well three did, the fourth just went because he didn't want to be in the same room the Onna anymore. They found his' ki in the next dock, he was playing with a girl of 21, they watched a minute, then walked over to them.  
  
"Goten! We have been looking all over for you, you shouldn't walk away like that." called Goku as he looked down at his' youngest son.  
  
"Daddy! Gomen if I worried you, but my ball was bad and went into that ship. She found it for me and gave it back." Goten comment as he ran over to his' father; who picked him up. Liz just looked at the two, she couldn't believe how much they looked alike.  
  
"Gomen if I was bothering you miss." Goku stated as he looked at the girl, then felt her power level as did Vegeta, Gohan, and Trunks, the girl smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes.  
  
"It's alright I needed a brake from what I was doing anyways."  
  
"Miss. Liz can I show my dad the painting you have in your ship?" asked Goten.  
  
"Hai, you can."  
  
Goku put him down, then they followed Goten and Liz on the ship, Gohan was shocked that she knew Japanese. Goten ran ahead a bit, then waited for them, to the four's surprise they saw the Eternal Dragon painted on the wall.  
  
"You know the myth about 'The Eternal Dragon'?"asked Trunks as he turned to Liz was playing with her cross neckless, she looked at him, and nodded.  
  
"It's my favorite Myth, besides some others. I don't think that myth is myth though, I think it's real." she answered, Gohan looked at Trunks as Vegeta looked at Goku.  
  
"Gohan doesn't this ship remind you of a fun house?"  
  
"Hai, it does . . ." answered Gohan as he saw all the t.v.'s on the walls.  
  
"It looks like a bunch of crap to me, and let me guess you built it Chibi Onna." comment Vegeta, he looked at the girl, her eyebrows raised, then she scowled at both remarks about her ship, then the chibi onna.  
  
"Hai, I did. Didn't think a person like you would praise a work like this." she stated trying to keep her cool, Vegeta growled at her, Gohan and Trunks snickered, and Goku and Goten grinned.  
  
"I wouldn't praise a dame thing that looked like shit."  
  
"Ando Kuriitsu." Liz whispered as she looked at him, but all five of them heard her.  
  
Vegeta growled, then pinned her to the wall, before anyone could stop him. She didn't scream, but she was scared, he started to cut off her air.  
  
"Vegeta stop this at once!" Goku order as he tried to get Vegeta's hand off the girls neck, Goku was getting a funny feeling that he knew the girl from somewhere, but he pushed it out of his' mind for now.  
  
'Vegeta!? Oh my god . . .' thought Liz as she heard Goku, she knew what she had to do, even though she wouldn't mean it.  
  
"Gomen, Prince Vegeta."  
  
They all looked at her, Vegeta let go of her, she caught her breath, then looked at all of them, they all were puzzled.  
  
"You know who he is?" questioned Trunks as he looked at Vegeta then Liz, she nodded, then started to leave.  
  
"Who said you could leave baka Chibi Onna?"  
  
Liz stop, she looked over her shoulder at him, she growled, and walked off. A few minutes later, Goten lead them back to the others, who hadn't really notice that had been gone.  
  
"We have some rooms ready for you, so if you all will follow us." stated Rommie, they followed her and Trance as they lead them to their rooms.  
  
"Hey Vegeta did you feel that girls ki?" inquired Goku as they dropped back a little from the others.  
  
"Hai I did Kakarrot."  
  
"Vegeta did you get a weird feeling like you knew the girl?" Goku asked again, Vegeta looked at him.  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"Because I did when I meet her, her ki feels . . . it's like I should know it from somewhere." "Hn . . ." is all Vegeta said.  
  
When they finally got to the rooms that Rommie had set up for them, Vegeta and Bulma started to argue about their bedrooms being next to each other. So Rommie, Goku, and Trance thought it would be better if Vegeta went to the other side of the ship, and away from Bulma. Vegeta followed Trance as she lead him towards his' room, they both were quite, all the sudden he felt the Chibi Onna's ki, he grinned.  
  
Liz had just gotten out of the shower, and now was going to find Dylan. She turned the corner, then saw Trance walking with Vegeta, who was grinning.  
  
"Trance what's going on?" questioned Liz as she walked up to them, Trance smiled.  
  
"Oh, Goku thought Vegeta should have a room on this side, so you can show him the rest of the way." answered Trance with a slight grin, Liz just looked at her, Vegeta grinned even more as Trance walked off.  
  
"Trance!?"  
  
"The room next to yours should do . . ."  
  
"Nani!? I don't think so, Trance!"  
  
Liz started to go after her, but Vegeta grabbed her arm, she looked at him with fire in her eyes.  
  
"Aren't you going to show my room?"  
  
"Go to hell!"  
  
"Been there, done that; feel like do something else." Vegeta stated grinning, he pulled her closer to him, she gasped as he did, he snickered, then let her go.  
  
"My room now."  
  
"Fine . . ." she sighed, she lead he back toward their rooms, Vegeta was thinking of a way to get her fired up again. When they got to his room, she lead him in, he walked pass her, and looked around.  
  
"This will do Chibi Onna."  
  
"You know I have a name and it's Elizabeth, not Chibi Onna."  
  
"Right . . . Chibi Onna." answered Vegeta, Liz knew this was going to be a long day.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Kickarrot: So yet other chapter done! And the Z gang is on board!  
  
Victus Letum: And to let everyone know I will not hurt anyone who reviews, but if you don't . . . Maw hahahahahahahahahahaha.  
  
Kickarrot: ::sighs:: Ok she hasn't had much sleep lately this is why she is like this. 


	4. Chapter Four

~ Chapter Four ~  
  
Kickarrot: Konnichiwa everyone! So in the last chapter Vegeta was to say 'damn' not 'dame', gomen about that people . . .  
  
Victus Letum: Yep her fingers were flying!  
  
Kickarrot: Victus, do you want to do the disclaimer?  
  
Victus Letum: Sure, Kickarrot doesn't own Andromeda, DBZ, or any SM that she mention. I'll hurt anyone who tries to sue her . . . .Maw hahahahahahahahahahahahaha . . . . .  
  
Kickarrot: Like I have any money, anyways on with the story  
  
'thoughts' ^change in place^  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
'543 . . . 544 . . . 545 . . .' counted Liz in her head as she did one- handed push ups in her training room away from everyone else, she had 455 more to do, then she would have reached her goal for today, she went back to thinking about earlier that morning.  
  
^Flashback^  
  
Liz walked into the kitchen with Vegeta right behind her, she sat down at the table across from Harper, who was eating like he had never ate before. Chi-chi and 18 had cooked that morning and neither women would let Bulma help them, Goku and Goten were waiting for their food to be ready, Gohan and Trunks were talking about something, Trance smiled at Liz, who was scowling as Vegeta sat next to her.  
  
'He's doing this to bugs me, isn't he? Well, it's working . . .'  
  
"Hey Liz you should try this, to really good." stated Harper as he looked up from his' bowl.  
  
"I'm not hungry Harper." she answered.  
  
"Come on Liz, you haven't eaten in a week and a half!" comment Harper, Liz looked at him, then he realized his' mistake.  
  
"Harper!" Liz hissed as everyone looked at her, she thanked God that Dylan wasn't in here when Harper said that.  
  
"Young lady is that true?" asked Chi-chi as she put her hands on her hips, Liz looked at her, then back at Harper. Chi-chi made a plate, then walked over to Harper, and pushed it in front of Liz.  
  
"Eat."  
  
"Why don't you mind your own business?" asked Liz as she pushed it back over to Harper.  
  
"I will not, now eat." Chi-chi order in a motherly voice, she pushed it back to the girl, Liz looked at the plate, then Chi-Chi.  
  
"I said I was not hungry, so back off; damn it!" Liz growled, everyone who could read ki's looked at her, her ki was raising fast, she stood, and walked out of the room as Dylan, Beka, Tyr, and Rommie came into the room.  
  
^Flashback ends^  
  
Liz growled as she remember, her ki started to flare again, she could hardly feel the gravity.  
  
"Andromeda raise the gravity another 50!" she order.  
  
"Liz you know that Dylan doesn't want you to go over 150." answered Andromeda which was the wrong thing to say.  
  
"Andromeda Ascendant you better raise the gravity or I swear . . ."  
  
"Fine." Andromeda sighed in defeat, she raised the gravity another 50, Liz grinned as she felt it.  
  
^Outside of the Gravity Room^  
  
Tyr walked in the training room, he walked over to the gravity room door, only to find it locked.  
  
"Girl open this door now." Tyr order as he knocked on the door, he waited as Harper and the five Saiyans walked into the room.  
  
"This is the training room that we have." stated Harper.  
  
"Do you have a gravity room?" asked Trunks.  
  
"Um . . .yeah we do, Tyr is standing next to the door." answered Harper, then the six of them walked over to Tyr, who turned a looked at Harper.  
  
"Can you open the door?"  
  
"Yes . . . . heh is she in there?"  
  
"What do you think?" Tyr answered Harpers question with a question, Harper got to work.  
  
^Inside the Gravity Room^  
  
Liz was still doing her push ups when she felt the gravity being turned off, then heard the door unlock, she stopped in mid push up, and looked at the door.  
  
"What the fuck!?" she hissed as Tyr opened the door and walked in.  
  
"We need to talk right now."  
  
"No, we don't. What you need to do is leave and turn the gravity on again." she stated as she went back to what she was doing.  
  
"Are you trying to kill yourself, Liz!? Tyr the gravity was set at 200 times earth normal gravity . . ." claimed Harper, Goku and Vegeta looked at each other then the girl, and so did the three boys. "Harper you have less than 30 seconds to get out of my sight before I hurt you." commented Liz as she looked at the door, where Harper stood next to Tyr and the five Saiyans. Harper was about to say something, but stopped, turned, and left.  
  
"Elizabeth, stop what you are doing, and come with me." Tyr order.  
  
"Make me . . . and get those four out of here." she snapped back.  
  
"Liz there is five not four of us." stated Gohan.  
  
"Duh! I know that baka, Goten can stay the rest of you; will leave."  
  
"No, one orders me around, Chibi Onna." growled Vegeta who getting annoyed with her, she stop again, then got up from the floor.  
  
"I've had it with the Chibi Onna shit, I have a name. So fucking learn it, before I send you into the next dimension!" she yelled as she walked up to him, Vegeta growled.  
  
"Like you could, Chibi Onna!"  
  
Before Liz could do anything, Goku pulled her away from Vegeta, and stood in between them.  
  
"How about we do this? Liz, you spar with Trunks and Gohan, if you win: we'll leave you and Goten in here and will not bug you for awhile. But if Trunks and Gohan win: you have to rest today and eat something. Deal?" commented Goku as he look at her, she thought for a minute.  
  
"Deal." she answered, then walked to the middle of the room, Trunks and Gohan followed.  
  
"Hey Dad with or without gravity?" asked Gohan.  
  
"Um . . . with!"  
  
"Andromeda turn the gravity back on." Liz order as she got into her fighting stance, the gravity was turned back on to what it was when it was turned off.  
  
Gohan stood behind Liz, while Trunks stood in front of her, both of them underestimated her power. Trunks looked at Gohan, who grinned in return, then they both attacked Liz, who stood ready. As the fight went on Goku, Vegeta, and Goten watch the fight closely, but Tyr on the other hand could not see the three.  
  
"She's getting weaker with every minute." whispered Goku to Vegeta, Liz heard them, and started to power up more.  
  
The fight went on for another 25 minutes, until the boys caught Liz off guard, she slammed into the floor, the boys stopped an inch away from her face with an energy ball.  
  
"Ok they win, boys back off." claimed Goku as he walked over to them and helped Liz off the floor.  
  
"Good now the brats can spar with you and me, Kakarrot." comment Vegeta, the boys looked at him, then each other.  
  
'Goku's name is Kakarrot? I've heard that name before . . .' "Miss. Liz, are you alright?" asked Goten, they all look at her, she look paler then before, she nodded, then left, and went to the kitchen to eat.  
  
^The kitchen: 5 hours later ^  
  
Liz sat on the counter, she had been there since she left the gravity room, she had eaten a little when she gotten there. She heard the kitchen door open, but was not paying mind to those who entered.  
  
'Kakarrot . . . where do I know that name from? He is a pure blood Saiyan . . . the last of his' race, beside Prince Vegeta. But there is something different about him then Vegeta . . .'  
  
"Hey Liz come back to the Andromeda!" Gohan stated as he waved his' hand in front of her face, Liz jump, and looked around. They all notice that she was still pale, she got down from the counter, and started to leave.  
  
"Kakarrot . . . was the first to become the Legionary Super Saiyan . . ." whispered Liz as she walked passed Vegeta, who heard her.  
  
"What did you say Chibi Onna?" he questioned as he grabbed her arm, turning her to look at him, she pushed away from him, and just stood there with all of them looking at her. All the sudden, she black out, Trunks who was the closes to her, caught her, and set her on the floor.  
  
^Two Flashbacks^  
  
~First Flashback~  
  
"Liz?"  
  
"Nani?" asked Liz as she looked at the stars, then at a young Yoshiki Terachi (A/N: I figured out what I wanted his' last name to be, it sound very Nietzschean like.).  
  
"You zoned out on me, what where you thinking about?" Yoshiki asked looking at her, they had been talking about school that morning, then all the sudden she went quite.  
  
"Yoshiki, do you remember what Mr. Kobashi was talking about in Mythology today?"  
  
"Hai, he was talking about the Saiy-Jin race, and their legionary Super Saiyan."  
  
"I know who it's going to be . . . his' name is Kakarrot, a third class Saiyan."  
  
"Are you sure about this?"  
  
"By the Goddess Serenity, I am."  
  
~End of First Flashback~  
  
~Second Flashback~  
  
Liz stood on an island on a planet that she didn't not remember it's name, she looked up to see a white and purple thing, she turned when she heard someone scream. She gasp as she looked at Goku, then saw a younger Gohan, she looked back at Goku, and saw his' hair change from black to yellow. There stood the legionary Super Saiyan, Liz couldn't believe her eyes, she started to walk up to him, but everything went black.  
  
~End of Second Flashback~  
  
^End of Flashbacks^  
  
Liz woke up to see Gohan kneeling next to her as was Trunks, she sat up against Gohan's word not to do so, she looked at Goku, then got up, and left.  
  
"Should we go after her Goku?" questioned Trunks.  
  
"No, just leave her alone, she will be fine." answered Goten, the four of them were shocked, Goten smiled, then walked out of the room. Goten made sure that they weren't following him, then went to the Eternal Dragon, when he got to the painting of the Dragon, he hit the seven Dragon Balls, and went in.  
  
"Goten, what are you doing down here?" asked Liz as Goten walked over to her and sat in her lap.  
  
"Just wanted to make sure you were alright. You scared me when you fainted, you had blood coming out of your nose."  
  
"Gomen kid. You want to take a nap with me?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
They walked out of the room behind the Dragon, then to Liz's room, they both laid down, and fell asleep.  
  
^2 hours later^  
  
Dylan walked into his' sisters ship, he went to her room, and found what he had been looking for. Goten and Liz where still asleep and both dreaming, Dylan walked over to the bed, and gently woke them.  
  
"Goten, your parents are looking for you." stated Dylan.  
  
"Ok . . ." answered Goten as he got out of the bed and started to leave.  
  
"Hey kid. You said that I had a bloodily nose?" asked Liz as she sat up in bed.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Who wiped it away?"  
  
"Trunks, with his' handkerchief."  
  
"Can you get it for me?"  
  
"Hai, tenshi." answered Goten, Dylan and Liz looked at each other, then at the spot where the young Saiyan had been.  
  
"Do you think he knows?" asked Dylan.  
  
"No, I don't think so."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Kickarrot: So I'm going to end the chapter right here.  
  
Victus Letum: What's going to happen in the next chapter?  
  
Kickarrot: Let's see . . . Goten walks in on a talk that the other four Saiyans are having, Vegeta and Liz have a sparring match, a mission comes up, and a little more of why Liz was left where she was. I think that's it.  
  
Victus Letum: Sweet . . . People Review or be hurt! Ja until next time. 


	5. Chapter Five

~ Chapter Five ~  
  
Kickarrot: La Li Ho!!! I'm back with yet another chapter.  
  
Victus Letum: Another Chapter means more reviews, more review means that no one who reads this and reviews doesn't get hurt. ::smiles evilly and looks at the readers as she play with her knife::  
  
Kickarrot: Victus stop scaring the readers!  
  
Victus Letum: Why!? It's fun to scare them . . .  
  
Kickarrot: Yeah, but if you scare them all way, we won't have any readers. ::Victus sighs:: I don't own any Andromeda, DBZ, or SM that I mention.  
  
'thinking' ^change of place^  
  
Itouto San = little sister / Arigato = Thank you  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Goten walked into Trunks' room, he saw Trunks' jacket on the bed, he looked for the handkerchief, he found it, and started to leave.  
  
"She's very different, then any of the others. I mean a human's ki shouldn't be that high or that powerful." stated Gohan as Goten move closer to them talk, Trunks and Gohan's room were joined by the bathroom.  
  
"What did she say Vegeta?" questioned Piccolo.  
  
"She said Kakarrot's name then something about him being the first Legionary Super Saiyan." answered Vegeta as he leaned up against the wall, Goten stayed quite and listened.  
  
"How did she know? Unless she can read minds or have visions, is that even possible?" commented Trunks.  
  
"Beka told me that Dylan's itouto san is adopted, so it might be that her real family have that gift." stated Denda, they all looked at him.  
  
"What do they call this gift?" asked Goku.  
  
"On Nemak we called it the sight, each race calls it something different. Some call it a blessing, while others call it a curse, but everyone is frightened of the power." answered Denda.  
  
Goten quietly walked out of Trunks room, then went to look for Liz, while the adults still talked.  
  
"Trunks, do you still have that handkerchief that you wiped her blood on it?" asked Goku, Trunks nodded, then walked into his' room to get his' jacket.  
  
"It's not here . . . it's gone." claimed Trunks as he walked back into Gohan's room.  
  
"Dad, Goten's scent is on the jacket." stated Gohan.  
  
^Dylan's room^  
  
"He called you tenshi?" questioned Rommie  
  
"Yes, he called me an Angel." answered Liz as she played with her long hair.  
  
"The question is why he would call you that?"  
  
"Because Mr. Hunt she looks like one." commented Goten as he walked through the door, they all looked at him, he climbed on her lap.  
  
"Why do you think I'm a tenshi?" asked Liz.  
  
"You look like one, and your really nice."  
  
"Arigato kid. Why don't you go find Marian and play with her?" stated Liz as she set him down, he nodded as he hand her the handkerchief that she asked for, then he left.  
  
"So I guess we should get rid of that?" comment Rommie after Goten left, Liz nodded, then dropped it on the ground, and sent a ki blast to it. Dylan and Rommie looked at her, she grinned, then got up and left.  
  
Liz walked quietly to her room, she stopped outside her door, she sighed, and thought about what Goten said.  
  
"What are you doing Chibi Onna?" asked Vegeta as he walked out of his' room, she looked at him, then went into her room, Vegeta followed.  
  
"Get the hell out of my room." she order as she turned and looked at him.  
  
"Make me, Chibi Onna."  
  
Liz created a ki blast, she threw it at him, Vegeta disappeared and reappeared behind her, she looked around, but didn't see him. Vegeta grabbed her right arm, he pulled it behind her back, she gasped, his' tail wrapped around her left wrist, his' other hand was next to her face with an ki blast in his' hand, Liz cursed to herself for letting him win that round.  
  
"That was fun Chibi Onna, but how about we take this to the next level? Come spar with me." whispered Vegeta in her ear, she growled.  
  
"Goku said I had to rest today . . ." hissed Liz.  
  
"I don't gave a damn what Kakarrot told you, I want to spar with you. Chibi Onna I know that you were holding back when you were fighting with boys, so why don't you show me your power . . . or are you too weak to show me?" Vegeta edge on with a grin.  
  
"I am not weak!" Liz growled, then realized that she had play right into his' hand, he snickered, then let go of her, and started to walk out of the room.  
  
"Are you coming or do I have to carry you there?" questioned Vegeta as he looked over his' shoulder at her, she walked pass him, and to the gravity room.  
  
When they got there, Liz was about to set the gravity, but Vegeta stepped in front of her, and set it himself. Vegeta grinned as he turned around to see her on the floor kneeling, Liz tried to stand, she looked at Vegeta who was still grinning and was snickering.  
  
"How much did you put the gravity on?" she inquiry as she stood.  
  
"500 . . ."  
  
"Vegeta are you nuts! I can hardly move under this much gravity, how do you expect me to spar!?"  
  
"Listen Chibi Onna, I have a feeling that you can move under this gravity, you just don't want anyone to know that you can and your true power level." stated Vegeta as he walked up to her, Liz back way from him, then powered up to the point where she couldn't feel the gravity.  
  
Vegeta was still grinning as he watched her get into her fight stance, he did the same, Liz flew at him, he block the punch she threw at him, then kicked her, which she blocked. They were even for awhile, Vegeta threw an energy blast at her, she did a back flip to move out of the way, she looked up to were Vegeta had been to see that he was gone, all the sudden she felt his' ki behind her. She looked behind her to see him grinning, he created another energy blast, she knew she wouldn't have enough time to move, he released it at her, it hit her back, and she flew towards the wall. Liz stopped herself before she hit the wall, she turned, she was pissed, but she know that she couldn't let her power get out of control. She grinned, then closed her eyes, she started to create an energy blast in her hand, but also behind Vegeta.  
  
"Reflection Image" she shouted as she released the blast at him, Vegeta grinned as the blast neared him. He hit it away from him, then looked at her, he was shocked to see her still grinning.  
  
'What the hell is she grinning about?' Vegeta asked himself as the blast from behind hit him in the back, Liz flew at him, and kneed him in the stomach. She whirled around, and kicked him in the back, which sent him flying into the wall (Kickarrot: don't worry he's not going to let her do this much longer . . .), then she fire several energy blast at him. Vegeta looked up to see them coming, he grinned, then disappeared, he reappeared in front of her, she started to back up, only to be stop by him grabbing her arm.  
  
"That was good Chibi Onna, but not good enough!"  
  
They sparred for another hour, Vegeta was winning now, Liz on the other hand had blood running down her right arm from a cut that was made by one of his energy blast, she was kneeling on the floor, she was tired.  
  
"Gallic Gun!"  
  
The blast came at Liz, she knew that the only thing she could do was shield herself from it, she stood up, and shield herself. Liz was thrown into the wall, when the smoke cleared, Vegeta saw Liz laying on the floor, she sat up, and looked at him.  
  
"Looks like I won Chibi Onna, that was fun, we should do that again sometime." Vegeta commented as she got up, and walked towards the door. She walked out of the gravity room, Trunks and Gohan walked into the training room to see Liz walk out of the gravity room, they both looked at her then were at her side in a second.  
  
"Liz what did you do to your self?" asked Gohan, Liz growled at his' touch, Trunks look at the gravity room door and saw his' father standing there. Trunks looked at him, then at Gohan, who had followed Trunks gaze, he looked back at Trunks.  
  
"Gohan, let go of me." Liz hissed as she felt Vegeta ki enter the room.  
  
"No, your too weak to support yous . . ." Trunks started to say, but stop when he saw the look on her face. She pushed away from Gohan, and walked out of the room, Trunks and Gohan looked at Vegeta, he grinned at the two demi-Saiyan, he knew he was going to have some more fun.  
  
^ The Eternal Dragon ^  
  
Liz walked onto her ship, she felt a weak ki on board, she went looking for the owner of the ki, she found Bulma picking up some of the ship's part.  
  
"What are you doing in here?" asked Liz as she leaned against the wall, Bulma turned and looked at her.  
  
"Oh, just looking for some parts on this junk ship." answered Bulma.  
  
"Junk ship, huh?"  
  
"Yeah. . ."  
  
"Drop what you have in your hand and get the hell out of my ship!" order Liz as she grabbed her part from Bulma, who jumped at her tone of voice.  
  
"This rust bucket is your ship?" asked Bulma.  
  
"Hai, so get off this ship or be thrown off." Liz answered as she pushed Bulma towards the exit, as Harper came up the ramp.  
  
"Liz what happen to you?"  
  
"Sparring . . . Harper keep this Onna off my ship . . . now both of you get off my ship." Liz hissed as she pushed Bulma towards Harper, they both walked down the ramp, and Liz closed the back of the ship.  
  
"Kami what was that girl's problem?" comment Bulma.  
  
"Her problem is that her best friend died protecting her and that ship is the only thing she has left of him." answered Harper as he looked at Bulma, he like her, but she seemed a little prima donna for herself.  
  
"Oh . . .gomen."  
  
"You need to tell her that when she cools down, you don't want to be around her or you will hear death threats." stated Harper as they walked to Bulma's ship, she laughed.  
  
"That sound like Vegeta . . ." They continued to talk as they walked.  
  
^ Back on Liz's ship ^  
  
She heard what Harper said, sighed, then got cleaned up, and started to watch the home movies she had of herself and Yoshiki.  
  
^ 3 hours: The bridge of the Andromeda ^  
  
"Dylan, the ship that attack Mrs. Bulma's ship belongs to a Mr. Kobashi, but only thing his' not Nietzschean." stated Rommie as she looked at the screen then at him.  
  
"So he let them use the ship to attack the C.C. 3 . . .why?"  
  
"Maybe because they had Saiy-Jins aboard. . ." answered Tyr as he walked on the bridge and up to them.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" asked Beka.  
  
"Nietzscheans hate the Saiy-Jin race even more then the Ice-jins, that's why I don't like our guest near Liz so much." answered Tyr.  
  
"So where is Mr. Kobashi at?" asked Dylan.  
  
"His' on the planet Shikoku about four days away from here and he owns half the planet." stated Rommie.  
  
"Dylan, your sister has been to that planet, I think I may have saw it in the flight plans of the Eternal Dragon." comment Beka.  
  
"Rommie get Mr. Son and Vegeta, then get my sister and tell them to meet me in conference room. Tyr and Beka I want you two there too, oh and get Trance." order Dylan as he walked off the bridge.  
  
^ The Conference Room ^  
  
A few minutes later, everyone that Dylan told to come was there, all but Liz.  
  
"Dylan, she blocked me out of the computer on the ship and Harper can't get in either." expressed Rommie, Vegeta looked at Goku, Goku nodded.  
  
"Kakarrot can get inside the ship." Vegeta claimed as they all looked at him, Dylan nodded that he could try, Goku disappeared, and reappeared on Liz's ship.  
  
Goku walk to where he felt her ki was at, he saw her sitting in the pilot seat watching something, he could tell that she was deep in thought, he came up next to her and saw the bandage.  
  
"Liz what happened?" he asked as Liz jumped, she looked up at him, then at bandage.  
  
"Oh nothing really . . ." she lied hoping that he would by it, but he didn't because he faintly could smell Vegeta's scent on her.  
  
"What did he do?" Goku growled, he didn't know why he was acting this way, but he felt like he need to protect her.  
  
"We sparred that's all, and I know that you said that I should rest today, but I played right into his' hand."  
  
"Well, your brother wants to talk to you, so come on."  
  
She nodded, then hit the button that lowered the ramp, Goku smiled and took her hand. All the sudden they were in the Conference room, she was shocked, Goku looked at Vegeta and quietly growled at him.  
  
"That's a cool trick . . ." Liz stated as she sat in Goku's chair.  
  
"Sis, have you been to the planet Shikoku?"  
  
"Shikoku!? H-hai I have . . .why?" Liz stated as she remember why she went there and what had happen, Goku could see that she had paled a little with the name of the planet.  
  
"What can you tell us about?" asked Rommie.  
  
"Well, most of it is owned by a family named Doherty, they hate the Saiy- Jin race, and sided with the Nietzschans. They can make a serm that can match your D.N.A., and make it into a drug, which a very deadly form of it. On the black market it is worth a ton and lot of people pay high prices for it." Liz answered.  
  
"Hmm . . .well the Doherty family is no longer there, but in it's place is the Kobashi family and it was his' ship that attacked your friends ship." stated Rommie.  
  
"So I want to see what we can find out about this Mr. Kobashi family. Sis, since you know the most about this planet I'm sending you, Tyr . . . Goku and Vegeta, and out of three of you guys one of you needs to be her bodyguard." order Dylan, the three of them looked at each other, then Tyr and Goku looked at Vegeta, he knew the look.  
  
"Fine, I'll be the Chibi Onna's bodyguard."  
  
"Good. You will leave tomorrow morning, Tyr you will take the Maru." order Dylan.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Kickarrot: So other chapter done . . . yeah!!!!! Oh I forgot to tell all of you that Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Trunks, and Goten all have their tail, they keep them wrapped around their waist.  
  
Victus Letum: Can I scare the readers now?  
  
Kickarrot: um . . .I guess since it's the end of the chapter.  
  
Victus Letum: If you have read this chapter good, if you have reviewed this chapter very good, but if not then you better start running, because when I find you . . . heh heh . . . there will be pain . . . lots of pain. 


	6. Chapter Six

~ Chapter Six ~  
  
Victus Letum: Hey cool! I get to start this chapter . . . any more reviews? ::Looks at review numbers::  
  
New Person: Um . . . . how in the word did I get here? ::Kickarrot and Victus looked at their guest::  
  
Kickarrot and Victus Letum: Kaji!?  
  
Kaji: Kickarrot, where the hell am I?  
  
Kickarrot: Victus will tell you, I have to do the disclaimer. So people I don't own Andromeda, DBZ, or any SM that I mention.  
  
Kaji: Kickarrot, who in the world are you talking to?  
  
Victus Letum: She's talking to the readers who haven't reviewed! She only has 4 reviews, give her some more!!  
  
Kickarrot: But Thanks to the ones that have!  
  
'Thinking' ^ change of place ^ Bishounen = pretty boy - good looking guy / Namen nayo = don't fuck with me / Kuso = fuck / Ikaiyo = here we go  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The next morning, the four were on the Maru, they had left early that morning for Shikoku, Liz was sitting in the little kitchen, drinking her third cup of coffee. Goku was sitting across from her eating yet again, Vegeta walked in, and sat next to her, which didn't make her happy.  
  
"I put the Maru on autopilot, so we can talk about what we are going to do." stated Tyr as he walked into the room, Liz got up, and got herself yet another cup of coffee.  
  
"Isn't that your forth cup Liz?" asked Goku as he stuffed his' mouth with a pancake, Liz looked at him.  
  
"Isn't that your 34th plate of pancakes?" Liz answered with a questioned, Goku looked down at his' plate then gave his' goofy grin.  
  
"To answer your question Goku, no, this is my sixth cup of coffee; I had two before we left the Andromeda. I'm not a morning person so coffee helps wake me up, some what."  
  
"Sixth? No, wonder you look like shit, Chibi Onna." commented Vegeta as she sat down next to him, she growled, Tyr and Goku looked at each other.  
  
"Listen, bishounen, namen nayo right now, ok?" she hissed as she sat her coffee on the table, Goku just looked at Liz, Tyr had no idea what she said, but Vegeta and Goku did.  
  
"Why would I kuso something as weak as you?" remarked Vegeta as leaned closer to her.  
  
"I am not . . ."  
  
"That's enough you two! Liz where did you learn that language!?" ordered Goku, they both looked at him, Liz looked at her cup.  
  
"Um . . . could someone tell what she said." asked Tyr.  
  
"Sure, if you want to know. Bishounen means pretty boy and namen nayo means don't fuck with me." answered Vegeta, Tyr looked at Liz.  
  
"If you have to know I learned it from school and a friend . . .me and him both like Japanese. Can we talk about something else now, like why you two left earth?"  
  
"We left because the Nietzscheans found out that we were the last two pure blooded Saiyans left. But instead of them coming to kill us they killed Gohan's girlfriend Vidal and her father, they kill my martial arts teacher, my friends Tien and Chuz, and Yamcha. They thought we would fight after that, but we knew that we would lose more love ones if we did. So since you are Nietzschean, how can we earn your trust Tyr?" stated Goku.  
  
"How did you know?" asked Tyr with a slight grin.  
  
"Your name Anasazi, anyways your ki was to high to be a human and your not Saiy-Jin, so the only thing left was for you to be a Nietzschean." answered Goku.  
  
"What Pride are you?" questioned Vegeta as he looked at Liz, who was getting up for another cup of coffee, he grabbed the cup from her, she turned and looked at him.  
  
"The Kodiak Pride . . ."  
  
"So you are almost the last of your pride?" asked Goku, Tyr nodded as Liz tried to get her cup back.  
  
"Chibi Onna you don't need anymore, now sit down." Vegeta growled as he grabbed her arm, she sat back down, and stayed quiet.  
  
"Why did you two make Vegeta my bodyguard?" asked Liz as she reached for her cup one more time, only to be stop by Vegeta again.  
  
"Because I knew that Vegeta has had a lot of jobs like this before and he will watch out for you, me and Tyr are going to be your back up." responded Goku as he pushed his' plate away.  
  
"So Chibi Onna when was the last time you were on Shikoku?" questioned Vegeta, she looked at him, then looked at the table, images started to flash in her head, she tried to push them back, but they only came faster.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it . . ." she comment rubbing her temples, the images became more clear, but she knew them well that they didn't have to be clear.  
  
^Flashback^  
  
An 18 year old Liz sat in the pilot sit of the Eternal Dragon, all the sudden someone covered her eyes, she jumped, she hated it when she did that.  
  
"Guess who?"  
  
"Well, lets see since my brother is on his' ship, and I have no other friends, it must be Yoshiki Terachi!"  
  
"Damn, you guessed right, Tsuki." Yoshiki said as he knelt next to her, Liz grinned at his' nickname for her, it was the Japanese word for the moon. Yoshiki picked her up out of the chair, then sat down with her in his' lap, she grinned, and curled into him. Liz sighed as she felt Yoshiki play with her hair, they had just come to the planet Shikoku, she looked up at him, he smiled, something he didn't do a lot of since they left home. Yoshiki had a bad feeling since they landed on this planet, his' one arm tightened around Liz's waist, his' other hand brushed some of her hand away from her face, she leaned into his' hand as he did this. All the sudden before Yoshiki could stop himself he kissed her deeply, Liz was shocked, but gave into him. A few minutes later, he pulled away, he looked at her, then set her in the chair after he got up, and walked off; Liz went after him.  
  
"Yoshiki!? Hey wait up!"  
  
"Gomen, Tsuki for kissing you."  
  
"It's alright, Shiki . . ."  
  
"No, it's not . . . not when you belong to someone else!"  
  
"Yoshiki what are you talking about? I don't belong to anyone, so you can kiss me if you want."  
  
"That's it, I don't want to . . . Tsuki, wait I said that wrong." Yoshiki commented as he looked at Liz, he could tell that she was hurt, she turned, and ran.  
  
"Tsuki! . . . Liz! . . ."  
  
^End of Flashback^  
  
"Liz? Liz snap out of it!" stated Goku as he slightly shook her, she snapped out of it, and looked at Goku. They all saw how pale she was had become, she shook her head, then stood it leave, but was all the sudden she was to weak to move. Vegeta caught her as she started to fall, she leaned on him, until he placed her back into her chair.  
  
"Arigato, Vegeta." she said quietly.  
  
"What was all that about Liz?" asked Tyr.  
  
"Yeah, you said the name Yoshiki, then went quiet." continued Goku.  
  
"I was with my friend Yoshiki, when I was on Shikoku. We had a fight kind of, I ran from the ship to think things over, and stuff happened, but Yoshiki got me out of there." Liz claimed as she laid her head on the table, Tyr got looks from Goku and Vegeta, but didn't say anything.  
  
When they finally got to the planet, they went to the hotel they were staying at, Tyr got the room key, then walked back over to the others who were stand off to the side.  
  
"I have a quick question this suite we have is a lot of money . . . so who is paying for it?" asked Tyr as he picked up his' bag, Vegeta grinned.  
  
"The Onna is paying for it . . ." stated Vegeta as they entered the elevator. "Vegeta, why can't you call Bulma by her name?" interrogated Goku as they waited for their floor, Vegeta was about to answer.  
  
"Because she is a prima donna and a bitch, that's why he calls her Onna. Why should anyone like that get called by their real name." commented Liz as she came out of her quiet mood that she had been in since that morning, they all looked at her.  
  
"How did she get on your nerves?" asked Goku. (Kickarrot: Damn he asks a lot of questions . . .)  
  
"She called my ship a 'junk ship', that she could take parts of, and used for her ship." growled Liz as she walked out of the elevator, and towards the room.  
  
Tyr opened the door, Liz walked into the living room, then the master bedroom, she couldn't believe her eyes, then went to look in the other rooms.  
  
"Ikaiyo . . ." mumbled Goku as he saw Liz walk out of the bathroom, she looked a little pissed.  
  
"There are only three rooms!?" she asked as Goku looked at Vegeta, who was grinning.  
  
"Chibi Onna, you, and I are sharing a room and the bed . . ."  
  
"The hell we are, I am not sharing a room with you and hardly sharing a bed with you!"  
  
Tyr and Goku looked at each other, then went to their rooms, Vegeta walked over to Liz, and threw her over his' shoulder. He walked into the master bedroom, then walked over to the bed, and laid her on it, she had been a little shocked when Vegeta picked her up that way. He crawled on the bed straddling her, she tried to get out from underneath him, but he had her pinned.  
  
"Now, listen Chibi Onna, I don't like this either. But to do my job right I have to keep an eye on you, get use to it or sleep on the couch, it's your choice." Vegeta growled, Liz thought a minute.  
  
"I'll sleep in the bed . . .with you." she whispered, Vegeta heard her, and got off her. She sat up, and walked over to her bag, she got her laptop out, she set it on the table in there, and started to hack to find out where Kobashi was going to be tonight. Goku and Tyr walked in and few minutes later, Goku sat on Liz's right, Vegeta sat across from her, and Tyr sat on her left.  
  
"So where is he going to be?" inquiry Tyr, Liz looked at him, then at the screen.  
  
"Don't know yet . . . hmm . . . this is almost hacker proof."  
  
"Great, we are never going find . . ."  
  
"Vegeta, I said almost, I didn't say it was!" Liz growled, they all just looked at her, she pulled a pair of goggles down off the top of her head, and grinned. (Kickarrot: She hacks just like Ed from Cowboy Bebop . . .) She started to look for a way in, she found it, and looked at Kobashi's calendar. She pushed the goggles up, and looked at them.  
  
"He's going to be at the Steps nightclub, tonight . . . and his' calendar says that he's going to have a meeting with some Nietzscheans, maybe we can get into that . . ." Liz stated as she looked threw her bag, then walked into the bathroom to get ready to go, the three of them just looked at each other, and then went to get change. It was now 8:30, Liz had been in the bathroom for an hour, she had taken a 45 minute hot shower, then got ready, which didn't take her long, but the guys felt like it did.  
  
"What's taken her so long!?" growled Vegeta as he stood to go get her, only to turn to see her standing there, Goku's mouth dropped open when he saw her, and Tyr looked shocked. Liz was wearing a black, midriff boy beater, she had black leather gloves on that had the fingers and thumbs cut off, her pants were leather too: they zipped up in the back, but on the front they laced up on both of the legs from bottom to top, at the top they show a little skin and as the laces went down they got tighter and flared at the bottom. Her boot went to her knees, they tied up, she also was wearing her cross neckless, and finally her black leather jacket. She hardly had any make up on, she just wore black eyeliner and some dark purple lip gloss, she let her hair down out of the mess up ponytail, and was now dragging on the floor a little. (Kickarrot: Her hair is as long as Usagi/Serena's out of the meatballs . . . )  
  
"So are you guys ready to go?" asked Liz as she walked toward the front door, they followed, Vegeta stayed next to her as Goku and Tyr walked a little behind them.  
  
When they got to 'Steps', Liz got looks from all the guys in the room, and all the girls were giving her death glares. As they walked over to the tables, Liz saw Kobashi at a table across the room, and so did the others.  
  
At Kobashi's table, he was sitting there with a two of his' men, who each had two girls, there were two girls sitting next to Kobashi, but he was not paying attention to them. He looked up to see Liz, he grinned, then stood, and walked towards her.  
  
"So it looks like you got his' attention, Liz." whispered Tyr as they sat down at a table next to the dance floor, Liz looked at the corner of her eye, and saw him walking over to them. They ordered their drink, Kobashi was still walking towards them, but he was stopped a few times by business men or women.  
  
"This noise is annoying . . ." stated Vegeta, Goku and Tyr nodded in agreement.  
  
"That's because you guys are old; and Vegeta this noise it's called music." Liz said as she grinned, they all looked at her.  
  
"Excuse me, but may I have your name, Milady." (Victus Letum: Damn, I already don't like this guy.)  
  
Liz and others looked up at Kobashi, who had his' hand out waiting for an answer.  
  
"Max, and you are?" asked Liz as she placed her hand in his', he smiled, then kissed her hand, Liz got a weird feeling from him as he did this.  
  
"The name is Kobashi. Max . . hmm, a weird name for young lady . . ."  
  
"Well, my parents wanted a boy, but they got me. So they named me Max, as close to a boy as they could get, I guess."  
  
"Yes, you are right. And who are they?" asked Kobashi as he looked at the others.  
  
"This is my bodyguard, Alec, the one across from me is Vash, and this Orphen."  
  
"Would you like to dance, Max?" questioned Kobashi as he nodded to the guys, Liz looked at him, and smiled. He held out his' hand again, she took it, and he lead her out to the dance floor as an old song called 'Ordinary Day' came on. They danced for awhile, Vegeta watch them closely, Tyr and Goku were talking about fighting and attacks to use on the enemies. The two finally came back to the table, Liz sat down, and took off her jacket, Kobashi saw her neckless, he remembered it from somewhere.  
  
"That's was great, thank you Kobashi."  
  
"Anything for a attractive young lady like you." answered Kobashi.  
  
"It's didn't look like you had any fun thou, Chibi Onna." Vegeta comment as he turned to them, Liz growled, Tyr and Goku rolled their eyes, they were at it again.  
  
"And you could show me fun? I don't think so . . ." Liz came back at him, Vegeta grinned, and walked over to her. He grabbed her hand, and pulled her to the dance floor as 'Baby Girl' came on, he stopped and pulled her body close to his'. Liz gasped as he did this, then she grinned as they started to dance (Kickarrot: They are dancing a Latin dance . . .), the three left at the table watch, Goku was shocked that Liz somehow knew the next step Vegeta was going to do, but he just grinned. As the song ended Liz thought that was it, but Vegeta wanted to tire her out, the next song was 'Get it on tonight'. Vegeta could see that Liz had fire in her steps now, and in her eyes; when the song ended, Vegeta and Liz's bodies were close together.  
  
"So Chibi Onna did you who did you have more fun with?" Vegeta asked not letting her go, she was breathing hard, she looked at Kobashi, then back at Vegeta.  
  
"That's what I thought Chibi Onna, you aren't the type of Onna's who likes to be controlled, and Kobashi likes to be able to control his' women and tell them what to do and where to go."  
  
"What about you? How do you want your women?" Liz growled, she knew that he was right, that's what she ran from when she left home.  
  
"That's not any of your business, so stay out of my personal life." Vegeta whispered in her ear, he let go of her, and started to walk back to the table, she followed.  
  
It was about one in the morning, when they finally got back to the hotel, Liz was tired, she walk into the bedroom, and laid on the bed. Vegeta walked in to see her laying on the bed, he walked over to her, he grinned as he found her asleep already, he untied her boots, then took off her jacket, and put her under the covers. Then he went into the bathroom, and took a shower to get her scent and the clubs scent off him.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Kickarrot: So other chapter done . . .  
  
Kaji: Don't you have to say who those songs belonged to??  
  
Kickarrot: I'm getting there "Ordinary Day" belongs to Vanessa Carlton, "Baby Girl" belongs to Nelly Furtado, and "Get it on tonight" is from 'Save the last Dance' soundtrack, so that belongs to whoever made the movie.  
  
Victus Letum: Remember to review or . . . . if you don't there is going to be lots of pain! 


	7. Chapter Seven

~ Chapter Seven ~  
  
Kaji: This seconded chapter I'm in . . . sweet.  
  
Kickarrot: Hai and as you can see this is chapter seven. I'm doing pretty good, even thou I don't know how this story is going to end and I really don't want to figure that out right, just want to get through this part.  
  
Victus Letum: hahahahahahaha . . . .I still can't see Vegeta dancing . . . . hahahahahahahahahahahaha . . . .  
  
::Kickarrot and Kaji looked down at the floor to see Victus laughing, she's been there since she reread the last chapter::  
  
Kickarrot: Well, I guess he was a little OOC there, but I think he knows how to dance. For one thing his' a Prince, he just doesn't tell anyone, because of his' Pride. He likes the seductive or the sexy dances more, then the waltz unless he makes it more interesting.  
  
Kaji: That makes sense.  
  
Kickarrot: Everyone should know the disclaimer by now, I don't own any Andromeda, DragonBall Z, or Sailor Moon that I mention.  
  
Victus Letum: Review or be hurt . . . .  
  
'thinking' ^change of place ^ ~ dreams ~ Konbanwa = good evening/ Mon to ro mo = don't questioned me  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
~ Liz walked into a club, she sat down in one of the corner tables, she ordered a drink, and sat there watching everyone else.  
  
'I should get back to the Eternal Dragon, but I don't want to talk to Yoshiki right now. What did he mean that I belonged to someone else?' Liz thought as she sipped on her drink, she didn't notice that someone was walking over to her table.  
  
"Konbanwa, Miss. Is there someone sitting here?"  
  
She looked up to see a young man in his' 20's, she smiled, then waved that he could sit down.  
  
"Do you like the club, Miss?"  
  
"Yes, I like it and you can call me Lara." Liz answered.  
  
"Well, you can call me David, I'm glad you like my club."  
  
They started to talk, soon Liz forgot about the fight she had with Yoshiki and him, the hours passed, Liz finally looked at her watch it was two in the morning.  
  
"It was nice talking to you , but I have to go, sorry." with that said Liz quickly got up, and left. When she got outside it was raining badly, she wrapped her trench coat tightly around her, and started to walk. She didn't noticed the car that was driving next to her, she stopped when she heard someone call her, she turned to see Yoshiki running towards her.  
  
"Lara, can I give you a ride somewhere?" asked someone, Liz turned to the car that she hadn't noticed, she saw David, then nodded. David opened the door, she slipped in, she quickly shut the door, and they drove off, leaving Yoshiki cursing at himself. ~  
  
Liz woke up from her dream, she sat up, and pushed her hair away from her damp forehead. That's when she noticed her jacket and shoe had been removed, she sighed, then got up, and walked over to the window to look for her star. When she was younger she had picked out a star that would give her a little bit of peace, she looked for it, but it was gone, it's light had burned out.  
  
Vegeta watched the young girl, he had been wake since they got back to the hotel, he had laid down, and tried to go to sleep, but he couldn't. Saiyans don't need much sleep, so he would close his' eyes for a few minutes, and just rest. He opened his' eyes when he felt Liz' ki start to raise, he saw her get up, and walk over to the window. Vegeta quietly got up, and walked up behind her.  
  
"I shouldn't have come back here, Yoshiki." Liz whispered as she looked to the stars, she sighed.  
  
"Why is that, Chibi Onna?" asked Vegeta hearing her with his' Saiyan hearing, she turned around, she was a little shocked to see him standing right behind her.  
  
"Don't do that to me." she sighed as she leaned against the window, in the darkness she couldn't see Vegeta grinning, but it faded.  
  
"Why shouldn't you have come back here, Chibi Onna?" he asked for the second time, Liz looked at the floor.  
  
"Mon to ro mo, Vegeta."  
  
"I can question you all I want Chibi Onna. Now answer my question." Vegeta growled, Liz looked back up at him, he could see that talking about it was to painful, he was trying to figure out what happen here, that she would not want to come back.  
  
"All I can say is that I got into trouble, and Yoshiki got me out of it before things got really bad. Coming back here has made me remember what happened here, and I don't want to relive it." she sighed knowing that Vegeta wouldn't let it go, she turned her back to him, and went back to the sky.  
  
^ Kobashi's House ^  
  
"Computer, look up information on this cross." Kobashi stated as he placed a picture of Liz's cross on the scanner, it scanned the picture, then started looking for information. It pulled up the info, Kobashi read it, then slightly grinned, he got up, and went to bed.  
  
The next day, Liz walked out of her hotel room, she closed the door quietly, and walk to the elevator. She waited for it, she sighed it was taking forever to get to the top floor, she turned to go use the stairs, only to be stop by Vegeta standing there with his' arms crossed over his' chest.  
  
"Where are you going, Chibi Onna?"  
  
"Um . . . to meet Kobashi at the park near by." she answered not really wanting to fight this morning.  
  
"Hmm . . . I'm going with you."  
  
"No . . . please, I can take care of myself."  
  
Vegeta just looked at her, then walk into the elevator, he grinned at her, she growled, then walked into the elevator, and stood next to him. They both were quiet as they walked to the park, when they entered the park, Kobashi was standing at the main gate, he gave Liz some roses, she smiled.  
  
"I see you couldn't get rid of your bodyguard." stated Kobashi as he looked from Liz to Vegeta.  
  
"Nope, tried, but he's a pain in the ass." Liz stated as she grinned, Kobashi snickered, then they started to walk, Vegeta followed a little behind watching them.  
  
Kobashi was annoyed that Max's (Kickarrot: Hey remember he doesn't know her real name just her code name . . .) bodyguard was watching them very closely, it would be hard now to try, and get her away from him or at least out of his' sight for a minute. They walk for a while, Kobashi looked at two of the men that worked for him, and nodded, they nodded back, then sent to girls Vegeta's way. Kobashi grinned, then lead Max from Alec's sight, he brushed her cheek, Max was getting very uncomfortable, she back into a tree as he kissed her. Vegeta looked for Liz and Kobashi, he couldn't find them, he searched for her ki, he found it, he walked over to where they were, and he saw Liz was up again a tree. Kobashi had broken the kiss a few minutes before Vegeta showed up, he saw that Max was breathing hard, she give him a slight smile, then she saw Vegeta.  
  
"Well, I have to be going Max, but I hope I can call on you again." commented Kobashi as he kissed her hand this time, Liz watched him leave, then turned to Vegeta, who looked very pissed.  
  
"I told you not to leave my sight, he could have done anything to you!" Vegeta growled as he grabbed her by the arm, Liz had never seen Vegeta this pissed before, but she knew he had a point.  
  
"Gomen . . ." was all she could say, she looked at the ground, Vegeta pulled her towards the hotel.  
  
When they got there, Tyr and Goku were up, they looked up from the papers that they were reading to see a very pissed Vegeta push Liz into the room. She walked into the master bedroom, then shut the doors to be alone, Tyr and Goku looked at Vegeta.  
  
"Ok . . . I think we missed something?" stated Goku.  
  
"Where were you two this morning?" asked Tyr.  
  
"The Chibi Onna tried to sneak out this morning to meet Kobashi on her own, but I was wake all night so I heard her leaving. They walked around the park for a while, but then she left my sight, and I had to find her." Vegeta answered, Goku saw something red on Vegeta's white left glove.  
  
"Vegeta did you cut yourself?" questioned Goku as he pointed to Vegeta's glove, Vegeta looked down, and saw it. He looked at it wondering were he got the blood from and then walked out of the room.  
  
Liz turned as she heard the bedroom door slam, her pants were unbuttoned and unzipped, she had been about to take off her black 3/4 sleeve shirt, but stopped when she saw Vegeta.  
  
"Take off your shirt, Chibi Onna." order Vegeta as he walked up to her.  
  
"Hell no, I'm not taking my shirt off in front of you!" Liz hissed as she put her hands on her hips, Vegeta reached out, and ripped her shirt off her. Liz gasped, then started to back away, Vegeta grabbed her right arm, which had blood run down it. He looked on her upper arm, and found were a needle had been place.  
  
"This is why I wanted you to take off your shirt, Chibi Onna. One I could smell blood while we were on the way back to the room and Kakarrot said I had blood on my glove. Kobashi must have taken a blood simple of your blood." Vegeta informed as he looked at her, all the sudden she paled, he could smell fear coming from her.  
  
"A blood simple? Oh God . . . no, it's happening again. I have too . . . um . . . I can't go through this again. This can't be happening again!! Doherty is dead, no, this can't be happening . . ." Liz freaked on Vegeta, she sunk to the floor, pulling her knees up to her chest, and rocking back and forth. Goku and Tyr had walked in as soon as she started to freak out, Goku got the First Aid Kit, and started to clean up the blood.  
  
Goku walked out of the master bedroom a few minutes later, Tyr and Vegeta were sitting at the bar they had in the living room, Tyr pour Goku a drink, and gave it to him.  
  
"She's asleep . . ." stated Goku after he drink his' drink.  
  
"Why was she freak out about, Vegeta?"  
  
"I said that Kobashi must have taken a blood simple of her blood, she paled, then she freaked out." he sighed as he pour himself another drink.  
  
"But why would she get so upset about that?" asked Goku, Tyr shrugged, and Vegeta rubbed his' temples.  
  
^ Kobashi's place ^  
  
"Is it her?" asked Kobashi as he looked at one of the doctors, the doctor nodded, Kobashi grinned, and turned to his' main bodyguard.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"It seems that my Grandfather's serum will have a test subject for tonight and they are old friends. Obscurus Angelus, I hope you a good day, because tonight is your last night of freedom." stated Kobashi as he looked out a window.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Kickarrot: Wow . . . .that was a short chapter . . .  
  
Kaji: Why did you make this one so short?  
  
Kickarrot: Um . . . well I had everything figured out for this chapter and I wanted to leave it on a cliff hanger.  
  
Victus Letum: So what's going to happen to Liz and the others?  
  
Kickarrot: I'm not telling . . .  
  
Victus Letum: Damn! Ok, well then can I beat the shit out of Kobashi??? Kaji: You really don't like him do you?  
  
Victus Letum: Hell no! He's a kisama and too damn nice for my liking.  
  
Kickarrot: Heh heh . . . . well, maybe if I want you too, but then again Vegeta doesn't like him that much either . . .  
  
Victus Letum: Readers review or be sent into the next life!!!  
  
Kaji: Yeah!  
  
Kickarrot: If you review that's good and if you don't that's all right too. If you like the tv show Charmed go to the tv show part of FanFiction.net, and read my sisters story that she did. It's really good, it's called "The Power Of Three Hits Daytona" rated G . . . long live the Charmed Ones! ^_^ 


	8. Chapter Eight

~ Chapter Eight ~  
  
Kickarrot: Wow Chapter Eight . . . . I think I'm doing good with only four reviews . . .  
  
Kaji: Kickarrot start the story already!!!  
  
Kickarrot grinned: Why?  
  
Victus Letum: Because you left us on a damn cliff hanger, that's why!?  
  
Kickarrot: Oh I did? ::Victus and Kaji fall over anime style:: Anyways I don't own Andromeda, DBZ, or any SM that I mention.  
  
'thinking *conscious talking to that person while thinking*' ^change of place^ {talking through com link} Kisama = bastard / kusoyaro = asshole  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Liz awoke three hours later, she looked around, she was alone, she could hear the others in the living room/kitchen, she remember what happened three hours ago, she sighed.  
  
'I shouldn't have freaked out like that.' Liz thought to herself.  
  
'*Everyone freaks out every now and then . . . so why shouldn't you get to freak out too?*'  
  
'Because I can't freak out like that, I just can't afford too it makes me look weak. Damn Vegeta is going to think I'm weak now!' Liz yelled at her conscious.  
  
'*Who cares what he thinks? He's an kusoyaro don't you agree?*'  
  
'Hai, I agree very much. A very big kusoyaro, a kisama, and a baka! God, he's annoying too, always following me, trying to get me to spar with him, he just so Goddamn annoying!'  
  
'*Feel better?*'  
  
'Hai . . . I guess I should get out of bed.'  
  
'*Lets go kick some Saiyan Prince ass!*'  
  
Liz just shook her head at herself, then got out of the bed, she walked out of the room, the three of them looked at her, she slight smiled, and walked over to the bar. Goku moved over a stool so that Liz could sit in between him and Vegeta, Tyr got her a soda, she mumbled a thank you.  
  
"Gomen about freaking out on you guys." Liz stated softly.  
  
'*No, you're not. You were loving it, you just want to get them off your back, because you are not a baby!*'  
  
'Stop it! God, . . . . .why are you so hyper?'  
  
'*Well, been frozen in time for 300 years, makes you a little crazy.*'  
  
'We have been unfrozen for six months.'  
  
'*The point being?*'  
  
"Liz? Are you feeling alright?" questioned Tyr, Liz snap out of her world, she looked at him.  
  
"Hai, just fine."  
  
"Why did you freak out so bad Chibi Onna?" asked Vegeta as he turned to her, she looked at him.  
  
'*You don't have to tell him . . . .tell him to go jump in a pit of lava!*'  
  
"Um . . . I just freak out . . . I didn't have a lot of sleep last night." she sighed, Vegeta was not in the mood for lies.  
  
"Liz, we won't ask you about it any more. Hey you got a gift, while you were asleep, it's from Kobashi." comment Goku before Vegeta could say anything else, Liz turned to see the box on the coffee table, she walk over, and started to opened it. When she finally got the box opened, she pulled out a light blue, spaghetti strap dress, there were also a pair of light blue shoes, she was getting a very bad feeling out of this.  
  
"So, what did he send you?" Tyr asked, Liz turned, and held the dress up to her. Goku walked over to her, then saw the note in the box, he picked it up.  
  
"Dear Max, I would like you to have dinner with me tonight. There will be Limo outside of your hotel at 5:30 to pick you up, I hope you can come. Sincerely, Kobashi." read Goku, Liz looked at him, then at the dress, her head was beginning to hurt, she sat down, and tried to think.  
  
"I think we should leave, before things get out of hand." stated Tyr as he sat down on the right side of Vegeta, who had his' back to Liz since she got up from the stool. Vegeta looked at Tyr, then at Liz, she saw the look in his' eyes, he was mad at her, she also knew that he had never not finished a mission.  
  
"No, we'll stay and finish the mission." Liz answered as she grabbed the shoes, and walked back to the room.  
  
'*You're getting a bad feeling about things girl, we should turn back now.*'  
  
'No, Vegeta would be pissed at me.'  
  
'*When did you start caring if he would be pissed at you or not?? I still want to kick some Saiyan Prince ass, can we!?*'  
  
"No, we can't kick Vegeta's ass."  
  
"Talking to yourself Chibi Onna?"  
  
Liz turned to find Vegeta standing in the room, she snicker, and nodded.  
  
"Yeah . . .um . . . I do that when things kind of crazy." she answered as she played with the shoes, Vegeta grinned, then walked over to her, Liz gasped as he stopped an inch away.  
  
"So you want to kick my ass, ne? How about a rematch when we get back to the ship?" Vegeta comment with a grin, the only thing Liz could do was nodded, he snickered, then looked at the dress on the bed.  
  
"I guess I should get ready . . . not now." Liz supposed, then all the sudden vision of the past came back, Vegeta looked at her, she placed her hand on his' arm, he was about to tell her to get off when she started to fall. He caught her, then set her on the bed, she was breathing hard, she looked at him.  
  
"Gomen about that . . . and thanks for catching me."  
  
"Why do you have those visions like that?" Vegeta questioned.  
  
"Nani? I don't know . . ."  
  
"Goddamn it Chibi Onna! Why don't you tell me truth for one minute!?"  
  
". . . . . . . . . . .okay . . . . . . . It's only sometimes that I get them this bad, when they are trying to tell me that things are going to get out of hand." Liz sigh with her answer, Vegeta looked at her, he was a little shocked that she had listened to him.  
  
"Get ready, by the time you get done it will be 5:30." with that Vegeta walked out of the room.  
  
'*You told him the truth!? Ahhhh . . . . you should have told him it was nothing.*'  
  
'I'm tired of lying right now and I didn't want to fight right then, my head is hurt enough. So why don't you go back to what ever you were doing.'  
  
At 5:15, Liz came out of the room, Goku's mouth fell open, Tyr just looked at her in shock, he had never seen her wear a dress, Vegeta was sitting with his' back to her, he looked over his' shoulder at her. Vegeta was taken back by what he saw, Liz was wearing the dress, which it fit perfectly to all her curves, her hair was half way up, but it was still touching the floor. She had baby blue eyeshadow on, she wore clear lip gloss only to give her lips a shine, other than that she didn't have another make-up on.  
  
"Maybe Goten's right about you being a Tenshi, Liz." commented Goku, Liz snickered, Vegeta stood shaking his' head.  
  
"You ready to go Chibi Onna?" asked Vegeta, Liz looked at him, she sighed, and then nodded. The both of them walked to the elevator, they were both very quiet on the way down, Vegeta had his' arms crossed over his' chest, Liz slipped her right arm through his', Vegeta looked at her out of the corner of his' eye. They got out when the doors opened to the lobby, they walked outside to see a black limo, the driver held the door opened for them, after they were in, he got in and drove off.  
  
When they got to Kobashi's, the driver opened the door for them, Vegeta got out, then held his' hand out for Liz, she took it, they walked up to the door, and Vegeta still had a hold of her hand.  
  
"Please, don't let go or let me out of your sight, Vegeta." Liz whispered for his' ears only, he nodded that he wouldn't. (Victus Letum: Ok got asks this real quick . . . why is he being nice to her? Kickarrot: Because he's taking her warning about things getting bad and he knows something is up when she freak out about Kobashi taking her blood. ::Kaji and Victus look at each other then Kickarrot::)  
  
"Ah, Max you came . . . . you look wonderful." comment Kobashi as he walk towards them, Liz let go of Vegeta's hand, she smile as he kissed her hand. (Kickarrot: Just want to remind you Liz a.k.a. Max . . . . Vegeta a.k.a. Alec.)  
  
"Thank you, Kobashi. I hope you don't mind that Alec came?" she answered as she looked back at Vegeta, who had his' arms crossed over his' chest and had a scowl on his' face.  
  
"No, I don't mind at all." Kobashi stated.  
  
He lead the way, they came to the dinning room, there were a few more people, Nietzscheans to be exact, Liz looked at Vegeta she was really worrying now, but she shook it off. Liz sat down on the left of Kobashi, Vegeta sat right next to her, the rest of the guest sat down too, and the servants started to serve them. One place a glass of red wine in front Liz, she grabbed it, and took a sip of it. She didn't see the look she got from Kobashi as she drank the whole glass of wine, neither did Vegeta, during the rest of dinner she drank water.  
  
"Mr. Kobashi when will we be getting down to business?"  
  
"Right now, if everyone will follow me. Max?" responded Kobashi as he stood, then held his' hand out for her, she took it, he smiled at her.  
  
Vegeta watched Kobashi closely, he heard the Nietzscheans mumbling about something in their Langue, Liz felt really sick, she also felt hot through out the whole dinner, and now her body was starting to feel num.  
  
"Isn't that a Saiy-Jin?" questioned one of the Nietzscheans in their Langue.  
  
"Yes, I think it is the great Prince Vegeta."  
  
"Is that so, Mr. Rubeus?" asked Kobashi as he stopped, he and Liz both knew the Nietzscheans Langue, he turned around still hanging on to Liz, Vegeta felt her ki dropping, he growled at the Kobashi, then saw the Nietzscheans surrounding him.  
  
"Well, well, so we have two very important guest tonight, my friends." commented Kobashi as he put his' arm around Liz waist, Vegeta growled louder this time.  
  
^ Back at the Hotel ^  
  
Liz's laptop beeped, Tyr came into the master bedroom, and answered it; Rommie came on the screen.  
  
"Tyr you guys need to get out of there."  
  
"Why, Rommie?"  
  
"Because Kobashi is a decent of Doherty, so get out now!" order Rommie, Tyr just looked at her, then shut the computer off.  
  
"Goku!?" yelled Tyr.  
  
^ Kobashi's Place ^  
  
{Vegeta!? Get the hell out of there, Rommie call, and told us that Kobashi is the decent of Doherty!}  
  
Vegeta growled at what Kakarrot told him through the com link, he looked at Kobashi, who was now playing with Liz's hair as he hung on to her, Vegeta stepped towards him.  
  
"Do you think she's beautiful, Prince Vegeta?" clarified Kobashi, Vegeta stopped, their cover had been blown, Kobashi moved Liz's hair way from her neck, and kissed it.  
  
"Get your hands off her." growled Vegeta.  
  
"Why is she your mate?" commented Kobashi, Vegeta didn't answer.  
  
"No, I didn't think Obscurus Angelus was your mate."  
  
This time it was Liz's turn to be shock, she looked over her shoulder at him, he grinned at her, all the Nietzscheans also looked in shock at the young girl, Vegeta had no clue on what was going on.  
  
"So now on to business, my dear friends. Miss Angelus should know what we speak of, since tonight she is our test subject, right." he expressed.  
  
"Doherty's DNA serum . . ."  
  
"Yes, very good Angelus, my Grandfather's serum and your second treatment." Kobashi said in the Nietzschean Langue.  
  
"You bastard . . . let go of me!" hissed Liz in English as she tried to fight him.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I was you, it will only make the serum go quicker through your body, but you already know that don't you? Back to business though, the first treatment there is a bad fever, the second the person can not move his' body and slips into a coma for a time, the third puts the person comatose, and the forth kills the person."  
  
"Obscurus Angelus . . . hmm. . . forget the serum Kobashi, I want Angelus." advised one of the Nietzscheans, Liz looked at the Nietzschean.  
  
"Well, I sorry to say that she is not up for bid . . . yet. I want to taste her and break her first for my family name, after that you can buy her for whatever you want with her." resolved Kobashi as he felt Liz weaken some more, she couldn't feel her legs, she looked at Vegeta, who was trying to think of a way to get them out of there.  
  
Vegeta had enough of this, he stepped toward Kobashi, he pull Liz tighter to him.  
  
"I wouldn't do that Prince Vegeta."  
  
"I take orders from no one!"  
  
All the sudden, Vegeta felt a sharp pain on his' arm, a dart filled with stuff to knock Vegeta was there, he growled as he pulled it out, then looked at Kobashi, then the Chibi Onna, and black out.  
  
"Throw them into a holding cell, and lets get back to business."  
  
Two men dragged Vegeta away, a third picked Liz up princess style, when they got to the cell, the two dropped Vegeta on the floor, and the one sat Liz on the floor, then locked the door behind them. About four hour later, Liz couldn't feel her body, she tried to crawl over to Vegeta, but it didn't work, so now she was just laying on the floor. She looked at Vegeta, who she thought had moaned, and she was right, he sat up, and looked around.  
  
"Chibi Onna?"  
  
"I'm here . . ." she whispered, Vegeta stood, and walked over to her, then knelt next to her.  
  
"You're burning up, Chibi Onna." he said as he felt her forehead, then felt her neck it was also hot.  
  
"How long have I been out?"  
  
"About four hours I think . . . not really sure."  
  
"Hn . . . . Do you trust me, Chibi Onna to you out of here?"  
  
"Hai . . ."  
  
"Then get up, and lets get out of her . . ."  
  
"Vegeta, I can't move . . . I can't feel my body."  
  
"Nani? That's the second treatment, when did they give it to you?"  
  
"At dinner . . ." she sighed.  
  
"Chibi Onna, that would mean you've had this serum before? Doherty gave it to you didn't he?" questioned Vegeta.  
  
"Hai . . .gomen that I didn't tell you."  
  
"It would have helped, but it too late for that, I'll have to carry you. Damn it, you are going to tell me everything when we get out of here." Vegeta growled, then pick Liz, he wrapped his' arm tightly around her waist, then created an ki blast. When the smoke cleared, there was a hole where the door had been, Vegeta walked out of the room with Liz, and walked down the hallway.  
  
As he came around the corner, he saw a bunch of guards waiting for them, he set the Chibi Onna on the floor, then powered up, and attacked them. Liz watched as Vegeta killed all but one, there was blood everywhere, she was starting to feel sleepy, Vegeta looked at the guard, then grabbed his' shirt.  
  
"Where is Kobashi!?"  
  
"I don't know . . .he mig . . might be in the l-l-lab."  
  
Vegeta dropped him, he sent a ki beam through the guy's heart, then turned back to Liz, he saw her eyes were closed. He walked over to her, then shook her, she gasped, then looked up at him.  
  
"Don't you dare go to sleep, Chibi Onna." order Vegeta as he picked her up princess style, then flew off to find the lab.  
  
^ The Lab ^  
  
"I will give you a minute to think." stated Kobashi as he walked away, one of his' guards came up to him.  
  
"Sir, the Saiy-Jin and Angelus have broken free of their cell."  
  
"What? Where are they?"  
  
"Right here, bastard." answered Vegeta as he set Liz next to the wall, then crossed his' arms over his' chest as everyone looked at them, he grinned at the looked on their faces.  
  
"Getting tired Angelus?" questioned Kobashi.  
  
Vegeta looked over his' shoulder at her, her eyes were trying to close on her.  
  
'I need to get her out of here, so I guess we do this the fast way then.' Vegeta told himself as he looked back at the group, he grinned, then powered up to a Super Saiyan, Liz couldn't believe that Vegeta was a Super Saiyan also.  
  
The Nietzscheans couldn't see Vegeta because of how fast he was, the first he beheaded, which covered the others with blood, and Vegeta had a little on himself, then started on the rest. By the time he was done, everyone in the room was dead, Vegeta's shirt was soaked with blood as were his' gloves, he walked over to Liz, and knelt in front of her.  
  
"Is Kobashi dead?" she asked quietly as he picked her up.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Vegeta find the serum with the name Angelus on it and get rid of it, please."  
  
"Right . . ."  
  
He set her on the counter, the looked at all the test tubes, he find the one with the name Angels on it, then found the one with her blood in it, he looked at her from the corner of his' eye, he slipped it into his' pocket. He picked her back up, then blasted out the widow, he flew out, then sent two ki blast at the lab, which soon caught on fire.  
  
{Kakarrot where the hell are you and Tyr!?}  
  
{Um . . . we're going to the Maru right now.}  
  
{Fine, we'll meet you there.}  
  
When he got to the Maru, Tyr and Goku were not there yet, so he set Liz down near the pilot seat, then jumped into the pilot seat, and got the Maru started. All the sudden he felt Goku and Tyr's ki enter the ship, they set their stuff down, then started to help with the take off. A few minutes later, Vegeta put the Maru on autopilot, he just sat there, Goku walked over to Liz, and knelt next to her.  
  
"Make sure she does not fall asleep, Kakarrot." ordered Vegeta as he got up to change from his' bloody clothes, Goku nodded, then tried to think about something to keep her awake.  
  
"How Vegeta?" "Baka. Chibi Onna, when did Doherty give you the first treatment?"  
  
"About 300 years ago . . . . after Yoshiki and I had a fight." Liz answered, Goku and Vegeta looked at her in shocked, then to Tyr.  
  
"She was stuck on the rim of a black hole, there it slows time down, so she was frozen in time."  
  
"Yoshiki put me there, I told him not to leave me alone . . ." Liz whispered as she started to close her eyes, Goku shook her, she looked at him.  
  
"Liz you got to fight this."  
  
"But Goku I've been fight for my whole life . . . now I just want to . . ."  
  
"Sorry, Liz we can let you. What about Dylan?" asked Tyr.  
  
Tyr and Goku made her talk about what happen on Shikoku, she tried to fall asleep on them a lot of times, but they shook her, or threw cold water at her face. Vegeta went to go take a shower, a long, very hot shower, about an hour and a half later, he walked out of the bathroom.  
  
"Tyr, his' going to kill us!"  
  
'Nani? What the fuck is Kakarrot talking about?' questioned Vegeta as he walked towards the front of the Maru, then remembered the Chibi Onna.  
  
"Kakarrot, you did not let her fall the fucking asleep did you!?" he screamed as he enter the room, Goku looked at him, then hung his' head.  
  
"Gomen, Vegeta. I looked away for a minute, because Andromeda called . . . ." Goku stopped and just looked at the sleep girl in his' arms.  
  
"Baka . . ." is all Vegeta had to say.  
  
When they got back to the Andromeda, Vegeta went to the gravity room, Goku took Liz to the medical lab, and Tyr filled Dylan and the others in on what happened.  
  
"Daddy how long is Tenshi going to be asleep?" Goten questioned.  
  
"I don't know, Goten . . . ."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Kaji: You left us on another cliffhanger!  
  
Kickarrot: I guess I did . . . . ::Kickarrot and Kaji look at Victus, who had just re-entered the room::  
  
Victus Letum: Did I miss any thing?  
  
Kaji: Oh nothing really important . . . . beside Kickarrot left us on another cliffy.  
  
Victus Letum: Hn . . . . . . . Kaji: You don't care?  
  
Kickarrot: What did you do, Victus?  
  
Victus Letum: ::grinned evilly:: Me!? I didn't do anything . . . .  
  
Kickarrot: Riiiiight . . . . . I'll believe that when HELL freeze over. You wished Kobashi back didn't you?  
  
Victus Letum: Hai, then killed him very slowly and painfully . . . . .I had my fun. Now he can never be wished back, because that's his' seconded time dying.  
  
Kaji: You look very relax Victus.  
  
Victus Letum: I feel very relax . . . . so readers if you are nice enough review . . . . if you are not nice enough, oh well screw you. Ja until next time!  
  
Kaji: Bye ya!  
  
Kickarrot: ::sighs:: . . . . ^_^ Ja Ne, until the next chapter! 


	9. Chapter Nine

~ Chapter Nine ~  
  
Victus Letum: Wow . . . .Kickarrot you're almost closes to chapter ten.  
  
Kickarrot: Yep . . . .  
  
Kaji: So you going to leave us another cliffy at the end of this chapter?  
  
Kickarrot: Who knows?? I might and I might not . . . . we shall see.  
  
'thinking *conscious talking to that person while thinking*' ^change of place^ ~*Song*~ Megami = Goddess  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
It has been three weeks, since they came back to the Andromeda, Liz was still in a coma, someone was always watching over her, just in case she did wake up. It was the middle of the night, the Son family was asleep, as was Krillin's family, Bulma was with Harper work on CC3, Tyr was on the bridge with Dylan, Beka, and Rommie, and Trance was watching over Liz. Vegeta was coming out of the gravity room, when something ran into him, he looked down to see Goten.  
  
"What are you doing up, brat?" he asked as Goten stood.  
  
"I'm going to see Tenshi, I made the last Crane for her, so I was going to take it to her."  
  
"Crane? Why did you make a Crane for?"  
  
"Because Gohan told me if we made 1,000 paper cranes, she'll get better."  
  
"Fine, I'll take you, then you will go back to bed."  
  
"Arigato, Uncle Geta!" stated Goten as he took a hold of Vegeta's hand, then walked to the medical lab.  
  
When they got there, Goten let go of his' hand, Trance looked at them, she smiled at him, then looked at Vegeta, who leaned against the wall.  
  
"What do you got there, Goten?"  
  
"A paper Crane for the Tenshi."  
  
"Doesn't that make 1,000?"  
  
"Hai, Miss Trance."  
  
They continued to talked, then Trance walked over to where Vegeta was, and let Goten talk to Liz.  
  
"So, you haven't been down here since you guys came back."  
  
"Hn . . ."  
  
"You shouldn't blame yourself . . ." "I don't, it was her fault that she didn't tell us that she had the serum before."  
  
"What would you have done if she did tell you sooner?"  
  
"I would have kept her away from Kobashi, and done it my way."  
  
"Hmm . . ."  
  
"Miss. Trance will she wake up soon?" asked Goten as he walked over to them, she knelt down to be eye to eye with the young boy.  
  
"I don't know, but if she does I think she'll like the paper cranes you, Gohan, and Trunks made for her. How about I take you back to your room, and Vegeta can watch her for a while?" comment Trance as she stood up, Goten smile, then grabbed her hand, and they walked out of the room before Vegeta could answer.  
  
"Damn it, Trance. . ." growled Vegeta as he walked over to Liz, he sat down in a chair that was next to her, and crossed his' arms over his' chest.  
  
^ Liz's Dream World and POV ^  
  
~* Mama, Papa, Forgive me *~  
  
I can hear Goten talking to me, I can't see him or answer him, I want to . . . but I don't want to leave this place. The place I'm in is dark, I don't notice it though, I want to stay here, it feels safe, I feel safe, here no one can hurt me.  
  
~* Out of sight, Out of mind, Out of time, To decide *~  
  
"You'll have to leave one day . . ." stated a soft voice, I looked around, no one was there.  
  
~* Do we run? Should I hide? For the rest, Of my life *~  
  
"Who are you?" I asked.  
  
~* Can we fly? Do I stay? We could lose, We could fail *~  
  
"You know who I am . . . though you can not remember right now, all will return to you in time." the voice answered.  
  
~* In the moment, It takes, To make plans, Or mistakes *~  
  
"What do you mean I will have to leave one day?" I questioned as a fog started to roll in, the place it's self was changing.  
  
~* 30 minutes, a blink of an eye, 30 minutes to alter our lives, 30 minutes to make up my mind, 30 minutes to finally decide *~  
  
"You are need there . . . your brother, Dylan, needs you because you are the last of his' family that he has left. The rest of crew of the Andromeda Ascendant needs you as well, you are very special girl, and no one can control you."  
  
~* 30 minutes to whisper your name, 30 minutes to shoulder the blame, 30 minutes of bliss, thirty lies, 30 minutes to finally decide *~  
  
"No, they are better off without me . . . . I only bring death to anyone I meet."  
  
~* Carousels, In the sky, That we shape, With our eyes *~  
  
"Is that what you think young lady?"  
  
~* Under shade, Silhouettes, Casting shame, Crying rain *~  
  
"Hai . . . . they should call me Shinmegami. Yoshiki died because of me, and I almost got Vegeta killed . . ."  
  
~* Can we fly? Do I stay? We could lose, We could fail, Either way, Options change, Chances fail, Trains derail*~  
  
"My dear, Vegeta is a Saiyan, they don't die without a fight. So now you must decided to live or to hide here for the rest of you life."  
  
~* 30 minutes, a blink of an eye, 30 minutes to alter our lives, 30 minutes to make up my mind, 30 minutes to finally decide *~ "I don't know . . . ."  
  
The place had been changing as we talked, now we where in a field, the wind blew my hair, I saw a butterfly flying not to far from me. All the sudden Goten appeared, he chased it, he was laughing, I smiled, and stood. Then I saw Goten run into the woods, a few minutes later I saw a young man in his' late teens walk out, it was Goten, he kept his' hair the same way as when he was younger, and he looked even more like his father. Then Gohan and Trunks walked out from the woods also, Gohan's was shoulder length (Kickarrot: His' hair is like Trunks' was when he and Vegeta came out of the Room of Spirits and Time), he still looked the same, but older. Trunks had his' hair in a braid that was down to his' waist, it would seem that he hadn't aged either, but his' eyes told other story.  
  
~* 30 minutes to whisper your name, 30 minutes to shoulder the blame, 30 minutes of bliss, thirty lies, 30 minutes to finally decide *~  
  
"This is the world that you did not wake up in, you gave up, you did not fight."  
  
~* To decide, To decide, to decide, to decide *~  
  
"I would miss all of this wouldn't I?"  
  
~* To decide, To decide, to decide, to decide *~  
  
"Yes, . . ."  
  
~* To decide *~  
  
"How do I get back to them?" I questioned as turned towards the voice.  
  
"I will send you back to them." the voice stated, I saw the person's outline in the fog, the person held a glowing light in their hands, I closed my eyes, and it felt like I was falling.  
  
^ Back on in the medical lab and normal POV. ^  
  
Dylan and Rommie had taken over for Vegeta, Dylan was sitting next to his' sister, holding her hand, when he felt her hand move. He stood up, then the both of them saw a sliver aura surround her body, Dylan had to let go of her hand, because the light was starting to burn his'.  
  
All of the Z gang that could read ki's stopped whatever they were doing, they could feel her ki, and it seemed to be gaining more power as it rose. Piccolo and Denda looked at each other, they both could feel the pure energy that was coming from the girl.  
  
Back in the medical lab, the light started to die down, when it finally went away, Liz opened her eyes, then tried to sit up.  
  
"Oh no, you don't young lady, you will not be getting up." ordered Rommie as she laid her hand on the girl's shoulder, Liz nodded, then looked around the room, and saw Dylan.  
  
"Hey Dylan . . ." she whispered almost mouthed, because she had not used her voice for so long.  
  
"Hi sis . . . don't do that again, that's an order." Dylan said as he walked back over to her, he kissed her forehead, she nodded, then saw all the paper cranes.  
  
"What's with all the cranes?" she asked softly as Rommie did some test.  
  
"Oh, Gohan, Trunks, and Goten made 1,000 paper cranes for you . . ."  
  
"This can't be right . . . how in the world?"  
  
"What is it Rommie?"  
  
"The drug should still be in her system, but it's all gone, there is no trace of it." answered Rommie as she looked at the two, they just looked at her in shock.  
  
"What happen to the others?" Liz asked.  
  
"Well, Vegeta beat the heck out of me for letting you fall sleep . . . then Goten yelled at us for not watching over you better." stated Goku from the doorway, Liz smiled as he walked over to her.  
  
"So you finally decided to wake up Chibi Onna?" questioned Vegeta as he leaned against the wall, Liz nodded.  
  
"You shouldn't have beaten Goku, Vegeta, it wasn't his' fault."  
  
"Hai, you're right . . . . .it was yours." he growled.  
  
"Vegeta that's uncalled for . . . ." started to Goku.  
  
"No, he's right . . . it's mine for not telling you guys. So when I can I go back to training, Rommie?" commented Liz.  
  
"In about two months or less, we don't want you to have a relapse." Rommie stated, Liz and Dylan both knew that she only did that because the others were in the room, Liz sighed.  
  
Two weeks later, Liz was tired of acting like she was sick, so she was going to have a little fun. She quietly walked into Trunks' room, she walked up to the bed, then jumped on Trunks.  
  
"Ahh! . . . Liz, what in the world are you doing!?" screamed Trunks as he sat up, Liz couldn't answer him, because on how hard she was laughing. Gohan came into the room, he looked at Trunks, then Liz, who finally calm down.  
  
"Trunks you should have seen your face! Anyways get dress, and let's go train!"  
  
"Liz, you shouldn't be training yet . . .or out of bed." stated Gohan as he sat down on the bed, Trunks placed his' head in his' hands, Liz laid her head on Gohan's shoulder.  
  
"Please, guys, I've been stuck in bed for two weeks, can we please do something?"  
  
"Fine . . . but me or Gohan have to carry you, no walking." sighed Trunks, Liz nodded, then closed her eyes, and laid back.  
  
Both boys were dressed in the mater of minutes, Trunks gave Liz a ride on his' back, she smiled as they walked.  
  
"So, what do you want to do?" asked Gohan.  
  
"Train . . ."  
  
"No." stated Trunks and Gohan at the same time.  
  
"Fine . . . how about we play Truth or Dare?"  
  
"We could have done that in my room."  
  
"It's a bedroom, I didn't want to be in a bedroom . . . ."  
  
They finally found a room, Trance joined them as the begun to play the game, a few minutes went by, both boys had their shirts off, Trance had all her cloths on, Liz had taken her white spaghetti strap shirt off, and was wearing a black long sleeve shirt that had a lot of little holes in it under that she was wearing a black teddy.  
  
"Ok, Trunks, Truth or Dare?" asked Liz.  
  
"Dare . . ."  
  
"Heh heh I dare you to kiss Gohan and I mean kiss him." Liz stated as she tried not to laugh, Trunks looked at her, then sighed, he crawled over to Gohan, and brushed Gohan's cheek. Then slowly started to kiss Gohan, who started to kiss him back, Trance and Liz were loving this, they had caught the two boy kissing before, but never said anything about the two lovers. A few minutes later, they pulled away, both breathing hard, Trunks went back to his' place, which was in between Trance and Liz, they were both grinning.  
  
"You two knew, didn't you?" questioned Gohan.  
  
"Nope didn't know a thing." answered Trance.  
  
"Trance is right, we didn't know a thing, we were clueless. It's you turn Trunks." commented Liz.  
  
"Um . . . Vegeta, Truth or Dare?" questioned Trunks, they all looked at Vegeta who was standing behind Trance.  
  
"What the hell are you four doing?" he asked not answering Trunks' question.  
  
"Playing Truth or Dare, now answer Trunks." Liz said.  
  
"Dare . . ."  
  
"Ok, you have to be nice to everyone for a day and that means no name calling, like with Liz, no calling her Chibi Onna." Trunks said with a grin.  
  
"What if I don't?"  
  
"Then you have to take off a piece of clothing, then it's your turn to ask someone Truth or Dare."  
  
"Fine. . . . Trance, Truth or Dare?" questioned Vegeta as he sat down next to Trance, and they were at it again.  
  
30 minutes and some clothing removed later, it was Trunks turn to asked someone, he looked around the room, then thought a minute.  
  
"Vegeta, Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Truth . . ."  
  
"Why didn't you ever mate with Bulma?"asked Trunks, he hoped that Vegeta would answer, but instead he took off his' shirt; his' gloves were already off.  
  
Liz just looked at them, she could feel Trunks anger, she placed her hand on his' arm, then gasped. She saw what Trunks had seen in his' life time, he grew up without a father, he saw a lot of death and had to grow up faster then he should have.  
  
^ Vision. ^  
  
Liz walked around what looked like a city or what was left of one, she saw a boy and girl standing in the middle of the city, the boy was wearing blue jeans, a black long sleeve shirt, and a orange bandana around his neck; he had straight black hair that end near his shoulders. The girl was wearing a blue knee skirt, a white tee-shirt, and a vest that matched the skirt; she had straight blond hair that ended at her shoulders. Liz knew the girl looked familiar, all the sudden two new people arrived, Liz was shocked to see a much older Gohan and a younger Trunks, who looked like his was either 10 or 12. They started to fight with the other two, who looked pure evil to Liz, she saw that Trunks was easily knocked out, Gohan picked him up, then placed him somewhere safe, then kissed his forehead, Gohan stood then went back to fight the two. He was killed in the fight, the two left, they had forgotten about the younger Saiyan, Liz found where Gohan had put him, a tear ran down her face, she knew that he never would know this Gohan's love for him.  
  
All the sudden the world changed, she found herself in front of a dome shaped building, she saw an older Trunks walked out of the building, then saw an older woman with light blue hair follow. Liz knew who it was, it was an much older Bulma, she didn't hear what they said, but whatever it was it made Bulma cry.  
  
The vision changed yet again, she was now standing on a cliff next to Trunks, she looked down to where Trunks was looking, and saw that white a purple thing standing there. He looked a lot different then the last time, Trunks fight them, and killed them both. Then he looked up to the cliffs, and saw the Z gang watching he, Liz was shocked to see Vegeta in yellow pants and a PINK shirt, she started to giggle, then she saw a much younger Gohan, and a Krillin without hair. He told them something, they went to place where they sat down waiting for something, a few hours passed, Liz saw Goku in a very weird outfit. Trunks told Goku that he need to talk to him, so they did, Liz listened to them talk, when Goku asked Trunks who his parents were, Liz was as shocked to find out as was Goku, she looked at Bulma, then Vegeta.  
  
The vision went to three years later, just as Trunks arrived, when he found out that Vegeta and Bulma never got together, he was shocked, but there was nothing he could do now. After he helped in the past, he went back to the future, 7 years later something happened, and his mother died, so he went back to the past to live.  
  
^ Vision ends. ^  
  
Liz opened her eyes, she saw that she was laying on th floor, she looked at Vegeta who was knelt next to her, Trance was one the other side of her, and Gohan and Trunks were standing behind Vegeta.  
  
"Liz are you alright?" asked Trance as Liz sat up, she nodded, then looked at Trunks, then Vegeta.  
  
"It was a vision wasn't?" commented Vegeta.  
  
"Yeah . . ." stated Liz as she stood, she was still a little weak, she walked over to Trunks, and gave him a hug.  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
"It was nothing and you know that you broke the laws of time." she whispered for him only, she pulled away, he was shocked, she knew the truth about him, he smiled as she winked.  
  
"Back to bed, Chi . . . ." ordered Vegeta, she turned, and looked at him, then started to laugh.  
  
"You know what Vegeta, you would look good in a pink shirt." giggled Liz.  
  
"Heh heh, you saw him in the pink badman shirt?" asked Trunks  
  
"And the yellow pants?" finished Gohan, Liz grinned, and nodded.  
  
A few days passed, Liz was walking around, because no one could keep her in bed anymore. She was sitting in the kitchen with Harper, they were just sitting there quietly, until Bulma and Vegeta came into the room, and as always they were fighting.  
  
"Kami, Vegeta why can't you go bug someone else!" grumbled Bulma.  
  
"Hn. . ." was all Bulma got from him.  
  
"Ahh! Goddamn it . . . .why do you have to bug me all the time? Hmm. . . .isn't there someone else you can bug more then me!?" questioned Bulma as she glared at him, Vegeta looked at Liz then back at Bulma, Harper passed the popcorn to Liz, which they had popped before hand.  
  
"So there is someone else you can bug beside me, why don't you?"  
  
"I have my reasons, Onna."  
  
"Really!? Just because Liz was sick, you won't bug her, is that the reason?"  
  
"Hey Bulma . . . .leave me out of this, k?" stated Liz as she got up to get a drink, Vegeta watch her the whole time, Bulma caught this, then grinned.  
  
"You like her don't you Vegeta?" commented Bulma, Vegeta growled as he looked back at Bulma, Liz just shook her head, and started to walk back to her seat.  
  
"What makes you think that, Onna?"  
  
"Because you are watch every move she makes and I'm the Megami of Love!" Bulma answered, Harper snicker, Vegeta rolled his eyes, Liz stop, and looked at Bulma.  
  
'Megami of Love?' Liz thought to herself, then gasped as she saw a girl with waist length golden-blond hair, which was up half way and held in place with a red bow, she also had blue eyes.  
  
"Minako . . ." she whispered as she started to fall, Vegeta moved, and caught her. She held on to his shirt as images flashed through her head, she closed her eyes to try to slow them down, and let them pass.  
  
"Chibi Onna?"  
  
"I'm fine now, Vegeta. It's passed, thanks for catching me again"  
  
"This is why I watch her every move, Onna, her damn visions are sometime to much for her."  
  
"You have visions, Elizabeth?" asked Bulma.  
  
Liz didn't answer, she pushed away from Vegeta, then stood, and walked away. Bulma looked at Vegeta for the answer, he growled at her, then also left the room, Harper and Bulma looked at each other.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Kickarrot: The song '30 Minutes' belongs to t.A.T.u., I just used the song because it sounds really good.  
  
Victus Letum: Yeah, go buy their C.D: 200 KM/H In The Wrong Lane.  
  
Kaji: It's a really good CD . . . .  
  
Kickarrot: So that's it for this chapter.  
  
Kaji: Wow you didn't leave us on a cliffy.  
  
Victus Letum: That' great . . .  
  
Kickarrot: So until next time, Ja . . . . ^_~  
  
Kaji: See Ya!  
  
Victus Letum: Remember Review or be hurt . . . . . Ja. 


	10. Chapter Ten

~ Chapter Ten ~  
  
Kickarrot: Yes, Chapter Ten is here . . . .  
  
Victus Letum: Wow, good job, Kickarrot.  
  
Kaji: In the last Chapter Kickarrot forgot to put in the disclaimer, so here it is for this Chapter and the last. She does not own any Andromeda, Dragon Ball Z, or Sailor Moon that she mentions.  
  
Kickarrot: Thanks Kaji, you're a life saver.  
  
Victus Letum: Review or I will hurt you slowly and painfully.  
  
'thinking *conscious talking to that person while thinking*' ^change of place^ ~*Song*~ Baka = idiot, moron, or stupid / Konbanwa = good evening  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Liz slammed into the wall, she growled, then looked at Vegeta, who was grinning, she flew at him, and they started sparing again. It has been a month since she woke up, she was still suppose to take it easy, and easy meant not sparing with Vegeta, but she couldn't help it, it was in her blood to fight. But, hey, what they didn't know couldn't hurt them, could it? Goku entered the gravity room, as Vegeta and Liz spared, he walked up behind Liz, he placed his hand on her shoulder, which was a mistake. Liz spun around, she punched him in the jaw hard, Goku stumbled back, then looked at Liz.  
  
"Gomen Goku!" Liz stated as she calm down.  
  
"It's alright, Liz. But shouldn't you be in bed?" questioned Goku as he rubbed his jaw, Liz grinned, then looked down at the floor.  
  
"Why don't you leave Kakarrot, so me and Chibi Onna can get back to what we were doing?"  
  
"Or you could join the spar, Goku."  
  
"Chibi Onna, you don't want to do that." warned Vegeta with a grin, Liz looked at him, then back at Goku.  
  
"Why? Is he not up for the challenge?" she said as she grinned, she knew that would get him into this spar, no Saiyan would turn down a fight.  
  
"Fine, I'm in, so is it a free for all or two against one."  
  
"Two against one, Kakarrot." Vegeta answered as they both looked at Liz, who knew then that she was the one, she was going to have to raise her power level a little more now.  
  
Both Saiyans stood ready, then they came at her, she knew she needed to keep an eye on both of them, as she blocked and attacked to kept thinking, but she knew if she kept thinking she would lose quickly. If she let her instincts take over she might let her secret out, that's how Yoshiki found out about her, but if she didn't she would lose this fight soon. Goku hit her in the stomach, she went flying into the middle of the room, she just laid there a minute, she closed her eyes, then stood, she kept her eyes close search for what she was looking for, Goku and Vegeta both started to gather ki blast. Seconds later they released them at her, her eyes flew open, she grinned as they neared, then power up, and sent them back toward their owners, who were very shocked. Goku and Vegeta both moved out of the way, then looked back at Liz, she was gone, they looked at each other.  
  
"Kakarrot, behind you!" stated Vegeta as he looked behind the younger Saiyan, Goku turned, but wasn't fast enough, he went flying across the room.  
  
"Prince Vegeta . . ." whispered Liz in Vegeta's ear, she knew he was shocked, because on how fast she disappeared, then reappeared behind him.  
  
He turned around to see her grinning, she tilled her head to one side, then looked down at Goku, who was getting up, Vegeta growled, she was toying with them, and she knew it. He attacked her, only to find it was an image, he looked around the room, she was in the air of the middle room, both Saiyans flew at her. The spar went on, Vegeta and Goku could not touch the girl, she was moving to fast for them to see, she didn't even attack them, that was getting both of them pissed.  
  
"Hey Vegeta, do you get the feeling she playing with us?" asked Goku.  
  
"No shit, Kakarrot, I thought we were letting her win!?" answered Vegeta with a growl.  
  
"Kami, I was just asking Vegeta. . ." Goku tailed off as he looked from Vegeta to the middle of the room, there stood Liz with her head bowed, and her eyes closed, then he looked back up. He flew over to the image, his hand went right through it, he looked at Vegeta, then pointed down to the middle of the room, Vegeta looked, and was shocked to see the Chibi Onna right there as if she never moved.  
  
Liz was still searching, when she felt someone punch her in the stomach, she snapped out of her trance to see Vegeta standing in front of her, Goku looked at Vegeta, then Liz, he was about to help her up. When all the sudden she flew at Vegeta, Goku grinned, and joined the fight.  
  
The fight went on for about another hour, Liz was breathing hard, Goku was standing ten feet in front of her, and Vegeta was off to her left.  
  
"Ready to give up, Liz?" questioned Goku as he relaxed a bit.  
  
"No . . ." she growl as she stood again, she knew that she was getting out of control, but for once in her life she wanted to win. She couldn't help it, she felt her control slipping, Goku and Vegeta both felt her ki started to rise again. Goku was shocked to see yellow streaks start to appear in her hair, as was Vegeta, they looked at each other, then back as Liz, who's aura was going from a dark blue to sliver, then slightly flickered gold, Goku and Vegeta both had wide eyes.  
  
'I can't let my control slip . . . I have to stop this, before . . .'  
  
'*Before they find out your secret?*'  
  
'Hai . . . I let Yoshiki find out, and look were it got him.'  
  
'*You don't know that he died, he could have lived, and started a family.*'  
  
'Thanks I wish that I could think that, but . . . no, he's gone.'  
  
Liz ki suddenly dropped, she looked at them, then fell to her knees, Goku was next to her in a second, Vegeta just watched, then walked over to them.  
  
"Why did you power down?" questioned Vegeta.  
  
"I couldn't handle the power . . ." she answered softly as Goku picked her up, then walked to her room, he laid her on the bed, then covered her up, he walked out of her room as Vegeta walked out of his.  
  
"Where are you going Vegeta?"  
  
"Going to get some answers on who she really is . . ."  
  
"May I asked how you are going to do that?" commented Goku as he followed the Prince, then saw Vegeta was holding something in his hand, he was about to ask what it was, but they got to where they were going.  
  
"Brat, Wake Up!" order Vegeta as he kicked Gohan's bed, Gohan sat up, and looked at him.  
  
"Nani? What's going on?" Gohan questioned.  
  
"I need you to test the Chibi Onna's blood against that of a Saiy-Jin's and that of a human's." answered Vegeta as he handed Gohan the test tube filled with Liz's blood, he looked at Vegeta, then the tube. He stood, he grabbed a shirt, and put it on, then went over to his make-shifted lab on his desk.  
  
"I'll need either your's or dad's blood to test it against, Vegeta, since you both are Pureblood Saiyans." stated Gohan as he looked at Vegeta then his father, who slightly paled. Vegeta nodded, then rolled up his sleeve, Gohan took some of his blood, then turn back to the desk.  
  
Liz woke up about 3 ½ hours later, she got out of bed, and went to take a shower. She got dressed, then walked towards to the kitchen, when she got there, she saw Vegeta and Goku in there, she smiled, then grabbed something to eat.  
  
"Hey Liz?"  
  
"Nani, Goku?"  
  
"How did you do that image thing when we were sparing?"  
  
"Oh, It was something that I learned to do when I was younger . . . ." Liz stated softly as she turned her back to them, Vegeta looked up at her, something caught his eye, but it was gone before he could make it out.  
  
Gohan looked at the results, he heard his door open, and saw that Trunks was coming out of the shower.  
  
"Trunks get dress and go get my father and Vegeta, now!" ordered Gohan, Trunks nodded, then went to his room, and got dressed. Then went to the kitchen, he saw Vegeta and Goku, he waved for them to follow him, they got up, and follow him.  
  
^ Gohan's Room ^  
  
"So did you figure out who she is?" asked Vegeta.  
  
"Hai, she's . . .um . . . I tested her blood against your blood Vegeta and that of a human's blood. It turns out that she's a demi Saiy-Jin, but her other half is unknown." answered Gohan as he looked at the others, Goku and Trunks were shocked, and Vegeta was just pissed. Goku and Trunks started to ask Gohan questions, so the three of them didn't notice Vegeta leave the room.  
  
Liz was walking down one of the many halls on the Andromeda, she was going to find Tyr, all the sudden she was slammed into the wall, and pinned there by Vegeta.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you, Vegeta!?" screamed Liz as she tried to break free from him, he just growled, and pushed her harder to the wall.  
  
"What's wrong? Someone has been hiding something from me, something about their heritage." growled Vegeta, she paled a little, but tried not to freak out, maybe he wasn't talking about her.  
  
"What are you talking about?" she questioned.  
  
"You know what the fuck I'm talking about Chibi Onna, and don't try to denied it!" answered Vegeta as his face got closer to her's, that's when she knew that he did, but she would never let him know it.  
  
"Let me go. I have no fucking clue on what you are talking about . . ." Liz started to argue, but was stopped when Vegeta slapped her across the face, his grip loosened. She was shocked that he had slapped her like that, but she looked at him, then threw him back with her mind. She ran passed him, only to feel a sharp pain rip threw her body, she screamed, then felt Vegeta's tail wrap around both her wrist, then he turned her, so that they were face to face. Vegeta grabbed her face, with his free hand, so that she was looking at him, and nothing else.  
  
^ Tyr: A few minutes before Liz screamed ^  
  
Tyr was walking around the ship, he was on the same level as Liz, all the sudden he heard her scream, he stopped, then started to walk quickly to where she was.  
  
"Andromeda, something is wrong with Liz, find Dylan and tell him to get down here A.S.A.P.!" Tyr order monotone, but you could hear the slight worry in his voice.  
  
"Right, Tyr." answered Rommie.  
  
^ Present Time: Liz and Vegeta ^  
  
"So the Brat was right, you are a demi Saiyan your tail proves it." Vegeta grinned as he said this, then slightly pulled at her tail, she winced, then Vegeta continued "The question now is: Who are you parents!?"  
  
"I don't know . . ." she hissed.  
  
"Is your brother a demi Saiyan, too? Were either one of your parent's Saiy- Jin's!?" he continued to question her, Liz could feel her control over her power slipping fast.  
  
"Leave Dylan out of this, he is nothing like me, and NO, neither of Dylan's parents were Saiy-Jin!"  
  
"Then who the hell are your Parents!?" Vegeta growled, he was getting impatient, he pulled her tail a little tighter.  
  
"I DON'T HAVE A FUCKING CLUE!" she scream as she lost control to her power, with a burst of energy, she was able to push Vegeta off her, then the light died away. "Oh, my God. Dad, she's gone Super Saiyan." whispered Gohan, they had arrived in the middle of the argument as did Tyr, who was shocked to find out that Liz was part Saiy-Jin.  
  
Goku looked at his son, then at Liz, then at Vegeta who was looking at her in shock, Goku walked up next Liz, and put his hand on her shoulder. Which was the wrong thing to do, she was blind to see who it was, because of the power, she looked at him, then sent him flying into the wall, and he hit with a sicken thud. That's when she snapped out of it, she looked at Goku, then at Goten, who back away from her, Gohan checked on his father, and Trunks tried to keep Goten calm.  
  
"I hate you! I hate you, you are no Angel, I hate you! You hurt my daddy!!" Goten screamed, that was the last string for Liz, she all the sudden felt dead inside, she looked at the ground, then at Vegeta.  
  
"I hope your happy, Prince Vegeta, you now know the Truth." Liz said in a monotone voice, that was low and dark, but you could hear every ounce of hate in her voice, she turned to leave only to see Tyr standing there in shock. Liz flew to her ship as quick as she could, she fired the Eternal Dragon, she override the Andromeda to opened the port door, and took off.  
  
When Dylan got to where Tyr was, his sister was gone, and Goku was starting to come around. He asked what happened, Tyr told him as much as he saw, they all noticed Dylan pale when Tyr commented on what Vegeta said about Liz being Saiy-Jin, he looked at Vegeta, then turned, and told Rommie to meet him on the bridge, everyone else just followed him.  
  
^ 30 minutes later: The bridge of the Andromeda ^  
  
"Elizabeth Hunt, answer me damn it!" order Dylan as he tried to call his sister's ship, everyone was on the bridge of the Andromeda.  
  
"Who are your sister's parents, Dylan?" asked Vegeta, he was still trying to get his questions answered, Dylan just looked at him.  
  
"We don't know, I found her on my parents door step when I was 11, there was a note, but all it said was that her name was Elizabeth." he answered.  
  
"Vegeta, you pushed her to far, you know that." stated Goku, who was finally awake, Goten was sitting in his lap.  
  
"If she had told us in the first place, I would not have pushed her that far." commented Vegeta.  
  
"Do you know why she didn't tell anyone? Do you know that you might have signed her death warrant? I have watched her hide from everyone, I watched over her, protected her, I did that for the first eight years of her life. Then Yoshiki found out her secret, he helped her instead of telling his father who she was, because she had showed him true friendship, he help protected her when I was not there or could help! You want to know the hole truth to my sisters secret!? Yes, she is a half Saiy-Jin, but she is not half blooded, she is full blooded." expressed Dylan, everyone in the room was shocked, Gohan thought for a minute.  
  
"Dylan? When I did the blood test I noticed that her other half is unknown, is she also full blooded of that?" questioned Gohan, Dylan looked at him.  
  
"Yes, she is also a full blooded Lunar . . . .she is a Saiy-Jin/Lunar."  
  
"Nani!? But that was never . . . no you must be wrong, Mr. Dylan!" said Mr. Popo, everyone looked at him.  
  
"No, Yoshiki ran a lot of blood test and they all came out the same, she is what she is."  
  
"A Saiy-Jin/Lunar must never be born, the two must powerful races in the Universe must never have a child. It is forbidden for this child to be, the child will want peace and war at the same time; the child will want life and death, the child will want to fight, but then again it won't want to fight. She is the light and the darkness, the Children of the Moon were called the Children of the Light during the Silver Millennium and the Saiy- Jin were said to be call the Children of the Darkness, but yet were not as evil as the Ice-Jin. If a child was born of that joining, she would be the balance of the universe; so Vegeta-sama, Dylan is right you have signed her death warrant if any of the Nietzscheans prides find out it's her." clarified Mr. Popo, everyone was quiet, Dylan looked at the screen, then back at Vegeta.  
  
"Vegeta since you started this, you will finish it. I don't care how along it takes to find her, but you will and you will apologize to her, then get her to come back." ordered Dylan.  
  
"I'll go with him, so that if he does find her, they won't kill each other." commented Goku as he set Goten down, Trunks and Gohan looked at each other, then at Dylan.  
  
"We'll take them on our ship that we've been working on, so that you guys have the Maru for backup." clarified Trunks, Dylan nodded, then they went to get ready to go.  
  
^ 3 months later ^  
  
~*Well I took a walk around the world to ease my troubled mind, I left my body laying somewhere in the sands of time, But I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon, I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah *~  
  
Liz sighed as she heard the words of the song, she had watch the universe float to the dark side of moon, all the sudden someone bumped into her, she growled, then grabbed the guy's shirt, he said that he was sorry, she let him go, and turned back to her drink.  
  
'Baka, God this place is crowded tonight.' Liz told herself as she sipped on her drink.  
  
~* I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon, After all I knew it had to be something to do with you, I really don't mind what happens now and then, As long as you'll be my friend at the end *~  
  
'*Then let's leave, I mean there is nothing to do, and your not going after any of the guys or any outlaws.*' her conscious stated, she sighed, then payed for her drink, and left.  
  
~* If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman If I'm alive and well, will you be there holding my hand I'll keep you by my side with my superman might My Kryptonite *~  
  
As she walked towards the door, she felt like she was being watched, she stopped, then did a quick sweep of the crowded, she didn't see anyone, she put her trench coat on, then started for the door again.  
  
"I've got to stop being so damn paranoid." she mumbled as she walked down the street to the ship port, she was leaving this planet to look for a bounty.  
  
When she got to her ship, she walk aboard she left the lights off, then she felt a ki on her ship, she growled, she walked quietly up behind them, they were sitting in the pilot seat.  
  
"Who the hell are you and what are you doing on my ship!?" Liz growled as she pulled out her gun, whoever it was they didn't answer, the only thing they did was start the engines up, Liz was move towards the person, but someone grabbed her from behind.  
  
'What the fuck!? Why didn't I feel his ki?' Liz thought to herself as she tried to break free from the person her held her, but whoever it was they were strong. The more she tried to get free, the tighter the person held on to her, her ki started to raise, she was getting very pissed at the person, she growled as she felt the person's hand near her tail.  
  
"Liz, calm down, if you don't I will grab your tail to make you calm down." the person order as his fingers brushed her tail to show her that he wasn't joking, she gasped, then looked over her shoulder to see it was Goku holding her back. She quickly calmed down, and started to relax, he loosened his grip on her, but didn't let her go.  
  
"Who's flying the ship?" she questioned as she looked at the pilot seat, she could see fine in the dark, because of her Saiy-Jin side, the person who was flying put the ship on autopilot, then got out of the seat.  
  
"Hey girl."  
  
"Konbanwa, Trance." she said with a slight grin, then looked back at Goku. "So why are you here?"  
  
"To take you back to the Andromeda, Chibi Onna."  
  
Liz growled at that voice, then looked for him, he finally came out of the corner, Goku had to grab on to her tighter, he noticed that her ki was raising rapidly, a gold aura start to surround her, Goku did the only thing he could think of he grabbed her tail hard. Liz almost black out when he did that, she fell to her knees, he loosened his grip a bit, but didn't let go.  
  
"Vegeta, I told you not to come out, until we had talked to her." Goku growled as he knelt down next to her, then looked at Vegeta, who was standing with his arms crossed.  
  
"I told you Kakarrot, I do not take orders from third-class bakas." Vegeta answered, Goku just shook his head, then brushed Liz face with his free hand, he turned her face to look at him.  
  
"I'll let your tail go, if you will talk to us a minute, then you can beat Vegeta shit-less, ok?" stated Goku.  
  
"Fine . . ." she answered softly, Goku let her tail go, then stood up, Liz stood, she looked at Vegeta, then Goku. "Let me guess Dylan sent Vegeta out to find me and to say he was sorry, but it's Vegeta we are talking about, he's never sorry. You said you would come so that if he did find me, we wouldn't kill each other or something like that, and Trance came because she want to, am I right? So you guys used the Maru to get here?"  
  
"Yeah, all but the last part, Trunks and Gohan let us use their ship to find you. What was the name of their ship?" stated Trance.  
  
"Aries, they named it after the Greek God of War, so that must have been them watching me at the bar." Liz comment as she looked at Trance, then back to Goku.  
  
"Hai, that was them, we found that you had docked here, then sent the boys to find you, the three of us would get on the ship, and then get you to come back to the Andromeda" Goku said as he grinned, and ran his hand through his hair, Liz looked at him, then at the floor.  
  
"Sorry that you had to come all this way for that, but I'm not going back to the Andromeda anytime soon." she clarified as she looked up, then walked over to other seat, Goku and Trance just looked at her.  
  
"Why not Liz?" asked Trance.  
  
"Because she doesn't want to hurt anyone by losing control." answered Vegeta as he leaned against the wall, Liz looked at him, and growled, but she knew he was right.  
  
"Well, how about Vegeta and I train you, until you can control that power you have?" Goku stated as he knelt in front of Liz, her eyes went from Vegeta to meet Goku's, she sighed.  
  
"Sure. . ."  
  
A week later, the Eternal Dragon landed on a planet that was not as crowed as the last, they ported near one of the towns, outside of the town was a vase desert, that's where Goku and Vegeta taught Liz how to control her power. The sun was setting on the third day as the three of them walked back into town, Goku bumped into someone, he grinned, and said sorry, then turned to catch up with Liz and Vegeta. The man looked at Goku, he turned his head to the side, and tried to think of who he was.  
  
"Hey Nicholas, are you going to stand there all day?" questioned a girl who was standing next to him, he lived with her and her grandmother, he looked at her, then back at Goku who disappearing into the crowed. Then a grin appeared on his face, he looked at the girl, then started to walk back to their house, and as they walked his grin never disappeared.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Kaji: Ok . . . .who is he?  
  
Kickarrot: um . . . his name is Nicholas and that's all I'm saying. The song "Kryptonite" belongs to 3 Doors Down, I just used it because it went with this chapter.  
  
Victus Letum: Hmm . . . so they know her secret now. What's going to happen in the next chapter?  
  
Kickarrot: Heh heh to tell you the truth I have no earthly idea. ::Kaji and Victus just looked at her::  
  
Victus Letum: ::sighs:: Well, readers you better review, Ja!  
  
Kaji: See ya!  
  
Kickarrot: Until the next chapter, Ja! 


	11. Chapter Eleven: Part One

~ Chapter Eleven: Part One ~  
  
Kickarrot: I am so sorry that I took forever to get this chapter out! ^_^;  
  
Kaji: She had a bit of a writers block.  
  
Kickarrot: A BIT!?  
  
Victus Letum: Kickarrot calm down, . . . anyways she doesn't own Andromeda, DBZ, or any SM that she mentions. So don't sue her, if you do I will hurt you very painfully.  
  
Kickarrot:: And just to let you know that this chapter will be in two parts, because it was going to be a long chapter if I didn't break it up. But I should have gave you the long chapter since I took forever, anyways.... now on with the chapter that you all have been waiting for.  
  
'thinking *conscious talking to that person while thinking*' ^change of place^ ~*Song*~  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Nicolas sat by the window looking up at the night sky, he was still grinning for this afternoon.  
  
"Nick, Nana wishes to speak with you a moment." commented the girl who was with him in the village, he looked at her, then stood, and walked towards the stairs.  
  
"Thanks Alia . . ." Nicolas answered as he walked up the stairs, he knocked on the door, then entered quietly.  
  
"So you two have meet again?" stated the old woman as he sat across from her.  
  
"I guess we have . . ." he answered.  
  
"He has something that would be very useful to you, Nicolas, but in order to get it you must get her to trust you first." she said.  
  
"Her? This something is an Onna, why would I need this onna?" question Nicolas as leaned forward, his hands were clasped together.  
  
"Have you ever heard of the Silver Millennium?"  
  
"It is a myth, no more, no less; so why do you ask?"  
  
"My Nicolas the Silver Millennium is no myth. There was a time that peace lived in the universe, then point I'm making is, she is a Child of the Light."  
  
"A Lunarian still exist!?" he asked, the old woman laughed at the look on his face.  
  
^ The next day- Aboard the Eternal Dragon ^  
  
"Chibi Onna, get your ass out of bed, before I drag you out!" yelled Vegeta as he pounded on her door, all the sudden her door flew opened, she was dress and pushed passed Vegeta. The both of them walked into the kitchen, Trance and Goku looked at them, then each other.  
  
"Do you think they will ever talk to each other again?" questioned Trance.  
  
"Hmm . . . I don't know, maybe one day . . ."  
  
"Goku you do know that we can hear you, ne?" Liz stated as she sat down at the table with them, Goku grinned.  
  
"That was kind of the point . . . so maybe you two will start talking to each other."  
  
"Gomen, but we aren't going to in this life time or the next life . . ." she clarified.  
  
"How do you know that Chibi Onna?" Vegeta asked, Liz looked at him, but didn't answer.  
  
"I'm going out for a little bit, so I'll meet you guys around 2 for training." Liz told Goku as she stood, then left the kitchen, and headed for the library, in the town.  
  
Liz was able to control her power better than before Goku and Vegeta started to train her, when she got to the library, she went to the myth section, because that's the only place they had something on the Lunarians. She found a book on the Saiy-jin race and one on the Lunarians, she started to read both of them right there, she didn't notice someone was in the same part.  
  
"Um . . . I need that, Miss, do you think you can give it to me?"  
  
Liz looked up from her book, to see the owner of the voice, he had shoulder length black wild hair, cole black eyes, and stood 6'4.  
  
"Sure, I'll give it to you . . . . when I'm done with it." she said with a slight grin.  
  
"Ha . . . ha. Give me the book, Miss?" he stated.  
  
"Not in the seven hells, Mr.?" she questioned as she closed the book and just looked at him.  
  
"The name is Nicolas . . ."  
  
"There you are, Liz, it's 2:30 and Vegeta is getting very pissed."  
  
The both of them looked at the new voice, Nicolas slight grinned, Liz sighed, then started to leave.  
  
"So now can I see the book?" questioned Nicolas as he looked at her.  
  
"Did I say I was done with it?" Liz answered with a grin, then walked to the checkout counter with Goku right behind her.  
  
'So she is the Lunarian . . . hmm.' Nicolas thought to himself he went back to looking at the books.  
  
^ That Night- Nicolas ^  
  
"You've been in here all afternoon, Nicolas. What are you doing?" questioned Alia as she wrapped her arms around his should, he looked at her from the corner of his eye.  
  
"Just doing some reach search on the Silver Millennium I guess I got so into it that I didn't realize what time it was." he answered as he placed one of his' hands on Alia's.  
  
"Nana has a lot of stuff on that time, I've looked at it when I was younger. Let me goo get them." she stated, she walked out of the room, and was gone for a few minutes.  
  
"Here we go . . . do you know who the two most powerful races were in that time?" Alia said as she placed the stuff on the table.  
  
"I'm guessing one was the Lunarian race . . . and the other was the Ice- Jins?" Nicolas hissed.  
  
"No, the Ice-Jins were the third strongest then, it was the Saiy-jins who were as powerful as the Lunarians the last were the Nietzscheans." clarified Alia as she looked at the papers, then at Nicolas' shocked face, she giggled then hand him papers.  
  
"So that's why the Ice-Jins hated the Saiyan race so much . . ."  
  
"Yes, and they also feared the Legionary Super Saiyan would come one day and destroy them. One thing they feared the most was not the Legionary Super Saiyan, but a child was conceived by a Saiy-Jin and Lunarian and were to be born."  
  
"Why would they fear a child of them?" he asked.  
  
"Because the child would be as strong as a the Legionary Super Saiyan or even stronger than that. Hmm . . . there were even rumors that had been a child born of them during the Silver Millennium, but it was never proven."  
  
'As powerful as the Legionary Super Saiyan . . . .hmm.'  
  
^ The Same Night- The Eternal Dragon ^  
  
Liz had her stuff all over the kitchen table, she was looking at a book, Goku and Vegeta were sitting at the bar, and Trance was making dinner. Liz sighed, she was getting no where with this book, it was in a language that she didn't know. Vegeta looked to his right when something slammed on the counter next to him, he looked at the book, then at Liz.  
  
"Can you read this?" questioned Liz as she looked at the book, then Vegeta, who grabbed the book, and looked it over.  
  
"Where did you get this Chibi Onna?"  
  
"The library. . . why?"  
  
"Because this is a history book of the Saiy-Jin race from Vegetasei." stated Vegeta as he flipped through the pages, she look at it.  
  
"Um . . . .can you read some of the stuff to me?" she asked softly, he looked at her.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I want to know more about my heritage that's why and because Goku don't know a damn thing about the Saiy-Jins!" "No . . ."  
  
"Fine give me the book back you bastard." she growled.  
  
"No, it's mine now, I'm taking it with us when we leave this planet." and with that he rose and left the room.  
  
"Wow . . . you two were talking again." stated Goku, he heard Liz growl, then looked at her.  
  
"Damn Him! . . . .I'm going out for awhile . . ." she hissed as she stormed out of the ship, she was pissed at Vegeta more now than before. She was so deep in her thoughts that she was not watching where she was walking, until she was about a mile out of town, she sat down on a cliff, and looked at the stars.  
  
"Well, if it isn't Liz, the girl who wouldn't give me the book."  
  
Liz looked behind her to see Nicolas standing there, she looked back to the stars.  
  
"Nicolas wasn't it?" she enquired as he came closer.  
  
"Hai . . ."  
  
"Then Nicolas, who said that you could call me by my name?"  
  
"I did, but if you want I can call you Onna?" he commented as he sat down, she growled at the word Onna.  
  
"No, you can call me Liz, I already have someone calling me 'Onna" . . . and don't need another." she answered.  
  
"So is Liz your real name?"  
  
"I'll tell you when I trust you . . ."  
  
"That sounds good to me. Why are you all that way out here in the middle of the night." he asked.  
  
"Hn. . . Vegeta, one of the guys that are stay with me, got me pissed. See about 3 months ago, he and I got into a fight, so I left and we haven't talked since they found me. Well I asked him to look at one of the books, because I knew he would be able to read, but the bastard said no." she vented, Nicolas grinned at how mad she was at Vegeta.  
  
"He sounds like a real nice guy." Nicolas joked.  
  
"Yeah, real nice bastard. Kami, why did I think he would tell me anything!?"  
  
"Why are you researching the Lunarian race?"  
  
"Just because they seem kinda cool, I'm also researching stuff on the Saiy- Jins, Ice-Jins, and the Nietzscheans."  
  
"Huh . . . at what point in history?"  
  
"Why do you ask that?"  
  
"Well, the Lunarians only exited up to the end of the Silver Millennium . . ."  
  
"Yeah, but there were rumors that some were reborn to see a new time of peace."  
  
They talked for a while longer, then Liz said that she had to get back, and left. The next day Liz was up at 8:30, and at the library by 9:00, Nicolas joined her at 10:00. At lunch time, they gathered their stuff, then went and got something to eat, they did this for a few days in a row.  
  
Vegeta sat in his room thinking about the Chibi Onna and her request, he looked at the book in his hands, all the sudden Goku walked into the room.  
  
"Oi, can I talk to you for a minute Vegeta?" he asked as he sat down in the chair that was sitting at the desk across from Vegeta.  
  
"What is it Kakarrot?"  
  
"Think you should tell Liz about her heritage, I mean she is one of us, ne?"  
  
"So what if she is?"  
  
"Vegeta! Damn it, she wants to find out about her heritage and you know what? So the fuck do I; I want to know what our home was like, who my father was, but no you wouldn't tell us anything!" Goku growled, Vegeta was a little shocked at Goku, he slightly smirked, every since they meet Liz, Goku had became more Saiy-jin.  
  
"I'm the Prince of all Saiyans why should I tell a third class and a half- breed about our past?" Vegeta questioned.  
  
"Because you're our Prince, you should tell the last of your people what home was like, and of our heritage, since we don't know." Goku answered as he stood, then left the room, leaving Vegeta to think.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Kickarrot: I'm going to leave you right there for now, and I hope to get the next part up real soon. I have it started just need to write a fight scene, and everything will be good and ready. Oh I also start school this Monday, so that maybe a reason for delays on Part Two. So until next Ja! ^_~ 


End file.
